ひぐらしのなく頃に志: Mitadake Gakkouhen
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Shi: Mitadake Highschool Chapter. An ordinary highschool in a small town is involved in a murder fiasco. Somehow this incident links with the Hinamizawa disaster plans, but how?
1. A new Hero! A new mystery!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter One

In the town of Ishimiro resides hundreds of residents. There are people of all kinds of lifestyle backgrounds; children, adults, and even veterans. It is a quaint little town with plenty of things to do. There is a mall, a few schools, a park, and many vast wonders of opportunities to preform during the day. Yet today, we focus on one particular building, the town's own high school. The old two story brick building's name, is Mitadake High.

The bell had just rang for the first morning classes to begin. The sun sat in the blue sky, shining its brightness on the town below. "Wait!" a boy's voice frantically called as he ran from his house to the school. His bag loosely slung over his shoulder and his blue uniform a wrinkled mess. His black, bushy hair bounced in the wind as he ran as fast as he could to get to the education center.

"He's late again." Stated a voice from a group of two girls and one boy, that were standing at the front of the building. The voice came from a girl with long, purple hair that was tied in a ponytail behind her head. Her shoulder bag's strap was in her hand while the bag rested on the concrete stairs in front of the group.

"Maybe he has a good reason Hii-chan..." Uttered the shy girl with long red hair, standing in the group with her pack on both of her shoulders, tightly pressed against her back.

"Sleeping in..." The purple haired girl, Hita, paused. "...does not count as a good reason!" She yells from the stairs. Her expression and tone giving off her sense of anger towards her missing companion.

The boy next to them with silver, spiky hair chuckled lightly, gently setting his hand on the red head's shoulder. "Don't worry Rei, Hita's just in one of her moods this morning." His playfulness would only cause to be trouble for him.

Hita turned to him and snarled furiously, "What'd you say about me Hiroshi?" At this point she was extremely angry.

"Ahh! N-nothing!" He stuttered, stepping back and softly shaking from fear of his boyish comrade.

Not only is Hita a big tomboy, but when she's angry, she can get really scary in Hiroshi's perspective. She brutally decked him into the concrete with little care to Hiroshi's well being, "That's what I thought you said!"

Rei put her fingers to her lips, slightly terrified, as she gasped meekly. Moments later the black haired boy arrived at the building. He was nearly out of breath from his sprint, but luckily he made it only a few seconds before he would be considered late.

"Ahh! Stop it Hita!" Hiroshi yelled, slightly curled while he clutched his stomach in sheer pain.

Hita coldly ignored him and kept harshly kicking him in the side even though he'd already had enough blood trickling off his face from meeting the pavement.

"Did I come at a bad time?" The black haired boy curiously asked while looking in their direction. He was confused and unsure if he wanted to know what had happened before he arrived.

Hita viciously turned to the black haired boy's voice as her eyes became inflamed, "Shinji!" She was so mad, she was getting tempted to strangle him.

"Oh crap!" Shinji immediately took off running into building as Hita chased him, her booming voice could still be heard on the outside. "You make me late to class - one more time - Shinji, I swear!"

Rei walked over and helped Hiroshi up tentatively, and they followed the other two at a normal pace. They arrived at class later and calmly sat down in their seats. Shinji gently rubbed his face with his head rested on the cool desk while in pain. This was actually rather a daily routine for Shinji and Hita.

* * *

The students' first class of the day, Literature.

"All right students..." Their teacher, Koniji-san, briefly called from behind her desk located at the front of the room, "Pass yesterday's homework assignments up to the front of the class." She was one of the more strict teachers who preferred structure and rules. This means handing in assignments on time.

"Aww man!" the thought painfully echoed in Shinji's head, _"I forgot about my homework again! Not good! If my parents find out this time! I'll be dead!"_ He held tightly pressed his hands against his temples for a moment in an attempt to calm himself.

All the papers were passed forward as Koniji-san accurately revised them after she received them all. "Now I told you Ken!" She scolded, looking down at the scraggly, red haired boy whose bangs covered his face, "This was supposed to be a personal essay, about your summer vacation! Not more poetry!"

"Yes ma'am." Ken blankly replied and nodded while looking at another paper on his desk Even after being told not to, he began writing another poem onto the blank page.

"As expected..." The instructor sighed, roughly sitting back down in her chair, "Hita was the only one to get a perfect grade."

The rest of the class groaned in protest as Hita turned to them all and smirked. She put a finger directly under her right eye and pulled the skin down, tauntingly sticking out her tongue at the others and making a cocky face.

"Damn!" Hiroshi yells, angrily slamming his fists on his desk, "I worked so hard on that!"

Koniji-san glares at him. He'd actually only written five pages of "I really like Koniji-san's class." Trying to bribe the teacher so poorly wasn't too bright of him.

"Heh-heh..." He lightly blushed and scratched the back of his head, his face getting redder by the minute from embarrassment.

"Also for your language you get detention..." The teacher states while looking back at the papers.

"Aww, damn it!" He shouts.

"Two weeks." She says calmly, her eyes locked onto the paper.

"Gyaah!" He yells, slamming his face on his own desk.

Later the class was instructed to start working on another assignment.

"Hey Hiroshi," Shinji whispers to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He replies quietly.

"I think this is the day... The day I ask Yuki to be my girlfriend!" He quickly glances at the girl with long green hair on the other side of the room, accidentally raising his voice.

The teacher looks up from her magazine and glances at them like a hawk stalking its prey. The two boys go back to their work as she looks back at the article.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hiroshi mockingly scoffs.

"Hey, she does so like me!" Shinji snaps, "She's liked me since third grade. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"She asked you for a pencil..." Hiroshi claimed, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." Shinji replied. "She could have asked just anybody!"

"I think you should get with Hita. You know how she acts more optimistic when you're around." Hiroshi announced as his face returns to its normal color normal.

Shinji laughed at him.

The teacher glances at them again sharply, "Is something funny Shinji?"

"N-No ma'am." He replies, frightened.

Koniji-san looks back at the magazine again.

"Come on! Be serious!" Shinji starts, "Hita's always so angry. She's a really good friend, but she and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say." Hiroshi shakes his head and focuses on his assignment.

"Shiniji! Hiroshi!" The teacher yells angrily, "Detention today! That's final!"

Hita, who was sitting in front of them both, and for once not working, had her head down silently. She glanced at her lap so the shadows of her bangs would hide her face. A single gleaming tear dripped off her face as her breathing became heavier than before. She was shaking some as she tightly clenched a fist. The pencil in her hand snapped from unnecessary pressure. The reason why she did this, was because she had heard every word the two boys had just said.

* * *

Class ended a bit later as the group exited the classroom. Shinji, Hiroshi, and Rei were waiting as Hita gathered her things. Hita savagely shoved her books and other things into her shoulder pack, trying to keep herself calm.

"Hey, Hita! We got time between classes you want to-?" Shinji started mentioning as she angrily walked pass them to her locker down the hall.

"What's wrong with Hii-chan?" Rei quirked, curiously looking at them.

The two boys lightly shrugged as the three of them followed their friend Hita. Hita stood at her locker exchanging some things. Silently approaching from behind her like a shark, was a boy with short purple hair.

"Well, hello there!" He stupidly grinned, nonchalantly walking up to Hita. He sought an advantage he didn't want to lose this time; getting a pretty girl.

"Get lost Noko, you pervert!" She crisply growled and kept exchanging her things. The most noticing thing about Hita, besides her soft purple hair, was her large and endowed chest, which is exactly why Noko liked her. The others walked up, Hita caught them coming from the corner of her eye, that didn't bother her. What did was when she saw Shinji. She then grabbed Noko and pulled his face into her chest. "Oh yes! Yes Noko, I will go out with you!" She exclaimed loudly, trying to catch Shinji's attention.

"Ehh..." Shinji muttered as he saw what was going on.

The other two looked as equally as disturbed.

"Nothing can separate us!" she happily exclaimed with a falseness to her words. "As long as..." she paused, "My friend Shinji doesn't have anything to say about it..." she lightly glanced at him from her eyes' corners trying not to look too obvious.

"Nah, not really." Shinji replied, looking at Noko and Hita, "As long as it makes you happy, Hii-chan."

"What...?" she gently whispered, starting to tear up in her eyes as she shut them and carelessly shoved Noko back into a set of lockers. Those words crushed her. She felt glad to know he wanted her to be happy, but he didn't understand that he was what made her happy. Fleeing to the girls' bathroom, she began weeping like mad.

Noko staggered back, as a result his head heavily banged againstl the lockers behind him and he slid to the floor. "Oww!" he shrieked, holding his head, "What just happened...?"

"Hita!" Shinji yelled after her as he and his two friends followed him.

Once they got to the bathrooms, the bell for the next classes immediately rang. "Damn!" Shinji said under his breath as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"There's nothing we can do now, let's just get to class." Hiroshi affirmed as he started walking off, "I'll see you at lunch guys!"

Rei nodded to Hiroshi, turning around and walking down the hall to her next class.

Shinji walked to the stairwell as he slowly ascended to the second floor."What did I do?" he consulted himself as he walked to his next class.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Two

Shinji arrived at his next class, Woodshop. He quietly set his things down next to his table and looked over at the teacher.

The teacher was a muscular man in his late thirties, the sleeves on his shirt were crisply rolled up and a yellow tie with red spots on it rested tightly around his throat. "Good morning class." He said, with the flash of a smile on his face.

"Good morning Shimou-sensei." The entire class replied.

"Today you'll be working on your assignments from a few days ago. Finish sanding them and paint them for your grade." Shimou-san announced as the students began working.

Shinji returned to his project. The assignment, was to construct a model of a unique building design. "Crap... Need paint..." Shinji disclosed to himself. He calmly walked to the other side of the room to get a small can as he easily opened the lid and looked at it briefly. He walked back to his project, while on the way, he lightly bumped into a boy with short green hair.

Then, paint went flying and splatted all over the green haired boy's clean shirt. "You! You idiot!" He screamed furiously, "You ruined my uniform!" The green haired boy harshly shoved Shinji.

"Hey now!" Chimed another boy on the other side of the room. He began to walk towards them with a friendly beam to him. "Its just paint... I mean come on." Confimed the new boy, he had blond hair and a set of goggles on his head.

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do 'Mr. Nice guy'?" The green haired boy shoved him too.

Shimou-san walked over and defensively stood between them, looking to the green haired boy. "Enough... Go to the bathroom and wash it off Kisho..."

Kisho angrily stormed off to wash the paint away. He mumbled under his breath as he did.

The boy with goggles friendly extended his hand to Shinji and helped him up as Shimou-san walked away. "Hey friend! What's going on?" The boy with goggles exclaimed.

"You're that kid from Hinamizawa... Aren't you?" Shinji quirked, as he rubbed the back of his head lightly to make it feel better.

"Yup!" He confirmed, "Name's Fuiku, nice to meet'cha!"

"Well thanks... I guess." Shinji responded, going to grab another paint can as the two boys walked back to their projects.

Fuiku began talking to himself in a quiet voice as he walked away. "Its hard to believe... The Hinamizawa incident was only a few months ago..." He grinned maliciously, "Oh well... Poor Rika... Its a shame you and the rest of the village had to meet that fate... Oh well, I have other things to worry about right now."

Two kids who were working on the same project stared at Shinji and Fuiku. They were twins, a boy and girl with brown hair. "Pathetic..." The boy stated, his sister nodded to him replying. "It is Teichi... People like them should be exposed of."

Teichi nodded back, "Yes Nomii. They should.. they are inferior to us and only weaken our economy!" His words were cold and full of hatred. The twins returned to their work.

* * *

The second class for the day ended as lunch began. Here, all the classes merged into one specific time for lunch during the day. Shinji, Hiroshi, and Rei sat together at their own table.

"Uggh..." Shinji groaned while poking at his food with a fork, "Meat surprise again..."

"Oh, its not that bad.." Hiroshi injected into Shinji's words, starting a conversation as he began eating his lunch. "Besides..." He smirked devilishly, the shadows of his spiky hair covering his face, as he continues ominously, "I bet I can eat more than you..."

"You're on!" Shinji yelled, getting excited as they both stared each other down and then started carelessly shoveling the food into their mouths. Occasionally they looked at their opponent to see how far ahead they thought they were.

Hita strolled in the cafeteria. She silently stepped passed their table as Rei's eyes averted to her instead of the boys. "Hii-chan...?" Rei said meekly, watching Hita lightly sniffle once and walk into the lunch line.

Shinji and Hiroshi both yelled loudly out at the same time. "Finished!" They then paused as they felt a surge of illness and turned away, feeling an urge to throw up.

"Dorks..." A voice mocked from next to the table. Standing there were; Yuki, a blue haired girl, a white haired girl, and a bushy, gray haired boy.

"Feh..." Hiroshi scoffed irritably while looking away, "Its Imura and her group of preppy snobs..." When he said "Imura", he looked particularly at the white haired girl. "Yuki, the green haired bitch. Imura, the white haired ring leader. Koji, the gray haired lapdog. Seira, the blue furry..." Hiroshi said to himself, but a little louder than he should.

Seira snarled viciously, "Just because I'm an animal lover, it does not make me a furry you ass!"

"Come... Let's not let our intelligence drop from this atmosphere..." Imura commanded, turning and walking to an empty table. As the other three followed behind her, Shinji noticed Koji and Yuki were a bit closer to each other than friends could be.

Shinji's head titled downward as his bangs hung loosely in his face.

"Bunch of nobodies, eh Shinji?" Hiroshi nudged him lightly.

Shinji said nothing.

"Hey, you okay?" Hiroshi asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine... Let's just wait for Hita..." He replied, raising his head to see that Hita had just gotten her lunch and was walking away.

"Look, there's Hii-chan!" Rei happily exclaimed, waving to her.

Hita kept walking away from them them as she clumsily tripped and fell forward. Her lunch flew out of her hands, and fell onto Kisho's outfit. He growled angrily, he wasn't much of a people person, so he usually sat alone. Having his uniform ruined again wasn't much to his liking.

"My, my... You're in the wrong outfit. You should be in a maid's uniform when you serve your master. Isn't that right Hita?" Imura proudly grinned and pulled her leg back under the table from where it came. Her plan to humiliate Hita was successful.

Her friends and some of the other students started chuckling at the incident. Kisho slammed his fist on the table and walked out to go wash his school uniform, again.

"Here... Let me help." Fuiku's voice came from behind Hita as he helped her up to her feet.

She kept silent and didn't say anything to him.

"Come on! I saw you didn't have anywhere to sit. There's always room at our table!"

"Our...?" She quirked with a weak voice.

"There's a few of us, come on." He chimed, walking off and motioning for her to follow.

She then dusted off her skirt and followed him to the other table. She sat down with him. At the table were two other girls. One with silver hair, and one with orange hair.

"Aoi," Fuiku said, looking to the orange haired girl first, "Tsumi," he continued as he looked to the silver haired girl. "This is our new friend. Which, I didn't catch your name..."

"My full name is Hita Sonozaki." She replied, trying to fake a smile. After being hurt and humiliated, she was too concerned about secluding herself for the time being.

Shinji looked over to where Hita was sitting, as Rei did the same. "Why is Hii-chan sitting over with the new boy?" Rei asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Don't know... But what's with Ken?" Shinji said. "He's sitting over by the pink haired girl. What was her name again? Umm... Akira, that's it!"

"Don't know... But that's Ken for ya! He's always mysterious." Hiroshi interjected as he pushed his tray away from himself.

"Hey.. Shinji..." another boy called as he walked up with his friend. "Your buddy Kisho says he's gonna get you even from earlier."

Shinji turned and saw a boy with orange hair wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Standing next to him was a boy with long blue hair. "Hey Geiichi..." Shinji said looking at the boy with sunglasses and turned to the boy with blue hair, "Hey Yato..."

"Just watch yourself..." Geiichi warns and pats him on the shoulder, walking off to their own table.

"Wonder what that was about..." Shinji wonders, watching them go to their table.

"Who knows." Hiroshi replies, "Whoa, look at the time, we'd better get to our next classes!"

The group got up and walked out of the cafeteria. The students all head to their next classes, as the day had just halfway finished.

* * *

Later, all classes had ended for the day. The time was around six pm. Detention had also ended as Shinji and Hiroshi met up with Rei. They walked to the front of the building, hoping to find Hita waiting for them. As they walked out of the building, the lights suddenly shut off.

"What the hell?" Shinji exclaimed in shock. The lights then turned back only moments later. A sudden and mysterious flicker caused him to become curious.

"Probably just a power surge." Hiroshi sighed briefly, shaking his head. "You know how those construction companies are now a days!"

They continued on their way down the hall, until they heard a shrill scream. Their guards shot up as they ran to the courtyard in the front of the school. When they got there, they saw Imura's group crowded in the center of the courtyard. Seira was shaking feverishly, she backed away a little in fear. When she moved there was a body laying on the floor in a pile of its own blood. The victim's face was too beaten in to tell who it was, but it was no doubt a teacher by the shattered remains of what was one of the staff's ID cards.

Shinji and the others immediately ran over. They didn't speak, too frightened to utter a word.

Kisho was on the other side of the courtyard, loosely leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "What? Never seen a dead body before..." He grinned sadistically. "You losers..."

Shinji clenched his fist tightly and started moving toward him. Hiroshi's hand firmly grabbed onto Shinji's shoulder as Rei grabbed his other arm to stop him from advancing.

"Let it go..." Hiroshi said to him, trying to calm his friend.

Shinji lightly shrugged them off.

Arriving a few moments afterward were; Hita, Fuiku, Aoi, Tsumi, and a blond haired girl everyone knew by the name of Miki. Behind them and from the other door were; Ken, Noko, Teichi, Nomii, Geiichi, Yato, and Akira. Each of the students harbored different expressions on their faces to the body which lay before them. Each one had a different view on the situation. Yet only one student knew what really happened.


	3. Afterschool Activities

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Three

Each of the students stood in the courtyard, their eyes on each other, or the body of a beloved staff member that worked in the school. The silence of their respects or stubbornness, like Kisho's, sent chills of horror down the hallways of the facility. A few of the students backed away frightened still.

Seira was beyond the point of tolerance, she ran to the nearby trash bin and hurled her lunch from earlier. When she was finished, she fell limp against the metal barrel, her body was ill from the sight her eyes had beheld. She slid down to her knees and pulled her skirt down her legs some as her body began shaking again almost violently. Once she calmed herself, she stood up and wiped away what was left on the corners of her mouth.

Kisho took another drag of the cigarette in his mouth, he loved to see every ones misery, it only made a big grin creep across his face.

Shinji turned to him and screamed as much as his throat could bear, "You think this is fucking funny?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shinji's eyes were burning with anger, and his voice echoed down the quiet halls until it died down.

"Nothing but talk from a noisy punk." Kisho replied to himself, intentionally loud enough for Shinji to hear. Kisho pulled out his pack of cigarettes and shook out another one, he flicked the one that was just in his mouth at Shinji's feet. Right as he was about to light his next one, he was struck with a sense of immediate pain. He was knocked on his side, and Shinji was standing where Kisho used to be.

"You little bastard! You struck me!" Kisho shrieked, his voice adjusted from his calm tone to his new mood of anger. He grit his teeth together, grinding them as blood trickled out of his nose.

"Damn proud too.." Shinji boasted with a raspy crack of anger. He rolled his shoulder muscle once to relax his biceps. "By the way dude, before you open your mouth again, do me a favor." He turned to Kisho and glared at him yelling like he did before, "Go to Hell!"

Kisho got up and said nothing. He turned his head away from everyone and kept silent.

A little chime like tune went off all around the school and once it finished, a mechanical like female voice came out of the speakers in the ceiling. "Attention students! The building is now in a lock down state! Please remain calm and do not leave the building! The police will be notified and arrive at six am. That is all!"

Geiichi shoved his hands inside his pockets. His head tilted to his feet, this wasn't normal for him, although he could be more terrified than the others.

"Twelve hours?! Stuck in a building with a murderer?! They can't be serious!" Noko said from the south side of the courtyard.

When Noko was finished, a silent chill was cast along everyone's spine. A voice spoke from the direction of where the body lay. It only spoke a few quiet words, "During conflict, there is misunderstanding. With misunderstanding, hatred is born from that womb. With hatred, there is pain, sorrow, and death."

Moments after the voice died away, Seira screamed. "A ghost! Its come to get us!"

The others didn't object, they just kept silent and terrified.

"All right! That's enough!" Hiroshi yelled at everyone. "We're not going to get through this by standing here and acting scared! We have to stand up against this and figure it out for ourselves!"

The others didn't say anything, they were still too frightened.

"Come on! We can't just sit here and be killed! Who's with me?!" He yelled again and glanced between everyone else.

"I am.." The courageous voice came from Shinji. "I'm ready to fight!"

"What do we have to lose?" Said Fuiku from his side of the courtyard. "I'm in!"

The others looked around between each other and all came to an agreement.

Ken turned his sack over his shoulders to his front. He shuffled through his things and pulled out a pen and notepad. "Here Hiroshi, we can use this so we know who we have." Ken said from behind his scraggly bangs.

"Right!" He replied and nodded, taking the utensils from Ken. He then began writing down the names of all the students.

* * *

Shinji – "The Black Haired Boy" _My Sidekick_

Hiroshi – "The Silver Haired Boy" _Super Awesome_

Rei – "The Red Haired Girl" _The nice girl_

Hita – "The Purple Haired Girl" _My weak friend_

Yato – "The Blue Haired Boy" _Punk ass #1_

Geiichi – "The Boy with Sunglasses" _Punk ass #2_

Fuiku – "The Boy with Goggles" _Weird nice kid_

Miki – "The Blond Haired Girl" _Ditsy_ _klutz_

Akira – "The long Pink Haired Girl" _Freaky weirdo_

Ken – "The creepy Red Haired Boy" _The other weirdo_

Seira – "The Blue Haired Girl" _Furry_

Imura – "The White Haired Girl" _Bitch_

Yuki – "The Green Haired Girl" _Slut_

Koji – "The Gray Haired Boy" _Definitely gay_

Kisho – "The Green Haired Boy" _The biggest ass ever and possibly gay_

Aoi – "The Orange Haired Girl" _Don't know you_

Tsumi – "The Silver Haired Girl" _Don't know you either_

Noko – "The Purple Haired Boy" _Pervert_

Teichi – "The Brown Haired Boy" _Rich snob_

Nomii – "The Brown Haired Girl" _The other rich snob_

_P.S. Yeah! I am so awesome!_

* * *

"Give me that!" Hita yells and bashes him in the back of his head. She grabs the utensils and scribbles out all of Hiroshi's comments.

"All right! Now, let's move out!" Shinji yells as everyone cheers in unison. They all gathered in their groups and spread apart, searching the school for anything that might be a clue.

* * *

Hita had calmed enough to rejoin her friends as she left with them. As Shinji and his group were walking down a hall, he stopped and held his stomach.

"Is something wrong Shinji?" Rei asked, tilting her head to the side.

His stomach churned a bit as he clutched it harder. "Ugghh.." He groaned. His stomach was acting up from the food he'd eaten. "B-Bathroom!" he yelled and ran down the hall. He turned and ran into one of the stalls in the bathroom. By that time, he didn't realize he accidentally ran into the girls' bathroom.

"Wow, that's.. just great." Hiroshi sighed and shook his head some as he, Rei and Hita stood outside the bathroom.

"I hate the food here.." Shinji complained. "Why does it always have to be so lousy?!"

"Maybe because you make it seem that way.." Another voice said behind him, it came from above and on top of the toilet's tank.

"Gyaah!" he yelled as he jumped up, redressing his lower half. "Don't do that again!" he yelled at the voice that had come from nowhere.

"Sorry.. I've just been having a bad day." The voice replied as a figure faded into view.

Standing at the top of the tank, was a man who looked to be about twenty-one years old. His hair, was a short, bushy, light purple color. His bangs hung in the top half of his face, so his eyes were hidden by their shadows. He wore a black short jacket that was opened up, a white shirt under the jacket, black pants that clung to his legs, white socks that were concealed under his long pants, and black dress shoes that shined like the morning sun when they hit light. The last thing about his appearance, was a Christian crucifix that hung on a necklace chain around his throat and down to the center of his ribcage.

"You also scared everybody in the courtyard earlier.." Shinji sighed some. His stomach felt better and he didn't use the bathroom anyway, so he left the stall the way it was when he walked in.

"Well, every word I said was true." The figure replied to him as he followed Shinji, "I can't help that I scared them all." He stopped walking for a moment to tell Shinji something, "By the way Shinji.. you're in the girls' bathroom!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Shinji yelled as he turned to the man.

"Huh?" He said, as he then found an excuse, "I was.. preoccupied?"

"Pathetic Kyo! You're worse than Noko!" Shinji scoffed as he looked a bit annoyed. He came out of the bathroom back to his friends.

"What'd you do? Fall in..?!" Hiroshi asked while trying to keep himself from laughter.

"Its bad enough you're a pervert for going in there Shinji.. but swimming in the water too! That's gross!" Hita joked at him as she cracked grin.

"Let's just go!" Shinji replied. He was already annoyed enough, so he tried to keep himself calm.

They walked down the hall and to one of the classrooms to search for clues. Kyo, who could only be seen by Shinji, followed behind them like a guardian.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken, Akira, and Kisho were upstairs in the tea room. "I can't find anything." Ken announced as he sighed.

"It doesn't matter! We have these." Kisho grinned, pulling out something from his pocket. It was too dark to see what it was, but Ken knew exactly.

"So that's what you were doing." Ken smirked. "I knew you were up to something!"

They then left the tea room, finding nothing as they went on to their next destination.

"Remember to recheck here if we don't come to any conclusions." Ken reminded the others.

* * *

Downstairs at the front of the security room, Fuiku, Aoi, and Tsumi were trying to figure out the code to get in.

"Its no use!" Aoi cried.

Fuiku pats her on the shoulder, "It's fine, we'll get in!" He turns to Tsumi who's trying to pry the door open with her bare hands. "Tsumi." He says calmly, "I want you to go search for the code. It's gonna be here somewhere!"

"All right." She replied and walked off.

Fuiku thought to himself for a moment. "Stay here." He commanded to Aoi. "I'll get us in!" Fuiku then turned and walked along the hall to the stairwell.

Aoi was getting frustrated as she mashed the keys on the pad to unlock the door. "You stupid piece of-!" She stopped herself before she got angry. She took a deep breath and tried the next sequence she could think of.

Aoi couldn't hear it, but down the hall in one of the classrooms was the sound of grunting. Someone sounded as if they were in pain. Although, there were no witnesses around, so the cause was unknown. Shortly after the grunting sound stopped.

Approaching from the hallway were tiny, quiet footsteps. They came upon Aoi, trying to be as quiet as possible. A shadow loomed over the girl as she continued punching the keys in. Once the dark replica of the figure reached her hand, she turned and gasped. She tried to scream but it was too late!

The figure's hand grabbed onto her face and stuck to it like it was part of her. She attempted to muffle a scream, but nothing came out. The figure then launched her head forward with all its might.

Aoi's head then made contact with the door handle. The curved metal handle busted through and shattered part of her skull. She winced in pain and screamed into the hand, nothing coming out. The figure then pulled her head away from the door and launched her forward again, each time getting faster with the harming intent.

Tears began to rush out of the girl's eyes. The began to flee as they fell off of her face. The figure only repeating the motion of bashing her head against the door. After she'd shed about a pint or two of blood, the attacker stopped and let her fall to the floor.

Her head crashed as she winced again. She didn't scream either, by then she knew it was helpless.

The other person stepped over her and spoke, "I suppose I can thank your friend Tsumi for finding this for me." The figure pulled out a slip of paper with a splotch of blood on it. It had the numbers, "4-5-3-9" written onto it. It was the code for the security room door.

"W-What.. did you do to Tsumi?" Aoi spoke finally as she lay on the floor, leaking blood from her skull.

* * *

Tsumi's body was in front of classroom 1-C. Inside the class, a few of the desks had be shoved around. The door had claw marks, probably from her fingers, scratched along it as a sign of struggle. The body was in a squatted position, leaning up against the wall. Blood covered down from the skull to the floor beneath the body. It fell to the side, laying there like a rag doll. Halfway lodged in her skull was a mechanical pencil. The pencil, was the object that ended her life.

* * *

The figure punched the keys into the machine. The door unlocked as the figure opened it. When it was about halfway, they spoke to Aoi again softly, "You wanted this open, didn't you?"

Aoi slowly nodded in response, no matter how much it hurt to move her head. The figure opened the door wider, kicking their foot in front of it to hold it open as they leaned over and drug Aoi so her head was into the doorway. The figure let her be and stepped inside the security room, turning around and slamming the door shut with all their might. Aoi's skull was crushed by the impact of the door as he blood leaked between the inside and outside of it.

* * *

The twins were upstairs, looking around in the lockers as Nomii stopped. "Why are we doing this? We can just hide until the police come!" She said as she realized this.

"Are you stupid?" Her brother replied, "We could eliminate them while we're in this predicament and not get blamed for it.."

"Is that what this is about to you?!" Nomii yelled at him. "Just an excuse to kill people?!"

"Maybe.." He replied, "Unless you want to die too.." His words were cold as they sliced through his twin.

"You're sick.. This is all about money! You never cared for anyone else!" She ran to him and hit his chest a few times. She didn't do it hard enough to hurt it, just enough to show him what he'd done to her.

"You know.. brothers and sisters, shouldn't be fighting." A calm voice said from the side.

By the time they looked, the lights went off once again. The emergency lights replaced them, they weren't as bright, but it was enough to navigate around the building.

* * *

"Heh.. That should scare them!" Koji smirked, as he grinned at the circuit breaker.

"Good job... You know how to play with lights! Let's just head to the cafeteria." Imura said impatiently as she and her group walked that way. Before they reached the courtyard all the way, they heard a scream.

"I told you!" Koji boasted.

* * *

Shinji and his friends, who were all at the bottom of the west stairwell heard the scream from upstairs. They ran that way and got to the center of the hall. There was a shadowed figure standing in the dim lights, the walls and floor were covered in an enormous amount of blood. One of the lockers was beaten in, part of it had been broken and was sticking out like a spike. Resting on it was Nomii's body, the sharp metal had been used to slice through her back and out of her stomach from the front.

Laying at the bottom of that same locker was Teichi. He'd been beaten to death, most of the bones in his body were broken. He and his sister had just been killed by the figure in the hallway.

The figure dropped a metal baseball bat on the floor as it clanked a bit. The figure began to walk away into the darkness. Shinji and his friends couldn't see who it was, but Fuiku walked away from the bat he'd dropped, his goggles were covering his eyes, and he himself, was licking the twins' blood off of his hands.


	4. Kira's Appearance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Four

"_Doushite tsumi ga aru no darou? Doushite batsu ga aru no darou?"_

_(Why do sins exist? Why do punishments exist?)_

"_Tsumi ga aru no wa akiramete iru kara. Batsu ga aru no wa motomesugiru kara."_

_(Because those who have sins are giving up. Because those who have punishments yearn too much.)_

-Kyo, "The Fallen One"

* * *

"You find anything?" Noko asked as he waved his flashlight around in the dark. He, Miki, and Seira were in the second nurse's office on the first floor. Each of them had a flashlight in their hand while they searched.

"Are you stupid?" Seira fussed at him. "We haven't found anything yet!"

"I'm going to go check the janitor's closet across the hall." Miki announced as she walked that way.

Seira walked over to the drawers that rested against the wall. She bent over so she could reach the bottom of them. Noko grinned a bit a he started getting ideas, he walked up behind her and gently set his hand on her butt.

"You don't mind? Do you?" he asked as he started rubbing it without permission.

She stopped searching as her eyes widened and her face becoming red as she replied, "N-No.. I don't mind."

"What are you guys doing?!" Miki yelled, she had just returned from her search in the janitor's closet across the hallway, yet when she returned to find the two in a comfort zone above normality.

Seira's face faded into an even darker red as she whipped around and punched Noko in the face. "You pervert!" She screamed and Noko fell to the floor after she'd hit him square in the jaw.

Noko whined a bit from the pain. Seira had hit him with brute force, it wouldn't seem like it, but she is a very powerful girl.

"If I ever catch you doing that again, I'll ring your neck! Do you hear me?!" She yelled, scolding him like a non housebroken puppy. Her words were cold and full of malice, "I should beat the shit out of you right now!" She yelled, she getting too mixed up in the moment as she rolled up her sleeves. "God.. you men are such pigs! Are you even listening to me?!"

The boy was laying on the floor in a fetal position, he cuddled his knees up his chest as he gently rocked himself back and forth. His eyes were opened and all knowing of the aspects of the situation. His only response to her words was a nod of his head and two simple words of his own, "Yes ma'am.." On the other hand, his thoughts weren't so calm. He pondered to himself a simple solution that seemed to repeat itself, _"She's fucking crazy! I am so going to die!"_

"Umm.. is everything all right?" Miki asked, she was confused from the recent comfort the two gave each other earlier, and now the fact that the two were now in a disagreement of some strange sort.

"Huh? Oh, everything is fine!" Seira said turning to Miki, her mood had completely changed back to normal. She rolled her sleeves back down and readjusted her skirt, "Its not like anything was going on anyway. Noko's just being a fucking pervert again!"

"Well, we looked everywhere in here, let's go back out to the main hall." Miki said and turned away walking in that direction.

Noko got off the floor as he and Seira followed behind Miki.

* * *

On the outside of the school, particularly the rooftop, Kyo was standing at the edge, glancing over the tranquil little town. The sun slowly fleeing behind the mountains in the distance, the once blue had become a purplish orange. Clouds were already forming overhead, droplets of water began to rapidly crash to the surfaces below the clouds. Kyo huddled himself inward, tugging his jacket over his body to keep himself warm. He slipped out a package of cigarettes of his own, he cupped his right hand over the nicotine stick, he than slipped in in between his lips and pulled out his lighter.

The lighter was an older style, bulky and heavier than most newer models. One half of the lighter was made of gold, the other half was silver. Taking his thumb, he knocked open the lid of it and flicked his thumb across as the flame from it burned a brilliant yellow. Kyo took the lighter and held it close to the cigarette as it began to burn through. He relaxed his tense body, his left wrist shook out and the lighter shut itself close, dousing the flame it had created as Kyo slipped it back into the pocket of his long slacks.

Kyo broke the silence of the air as he shivered some from the cold, damp droplets. "Once those words have been spoken, you cannot undo the forsaken pain unto your lover's heart. Do not continue to obliterate their courage, do not continue to weaken them. If you truly love that being, you will understand, you will forgive, and you will make things right." His voice was soft, a hint of sadness hid among his words. He shivered once more from the temperature, taking a long drag of his cigarette, the smoke was sucked into his lungs.

He began to turn away and walk back inside the building, but he stopped. Below he heard voices, they seemed to be coming from the outside of the Principal's office. Kyo was a bit suspicious now as he cocked an eyebrow to the situation. He walked above the room and faded into the air so he was once again hidden from human eyes.

Someone had unlocked the door and walked in. The figure then shut the door and locked it behind them, walking up to the computer located on the desk in the corner of the room.

The mechanical voice of the announcement system boomed out of the speakers again, its loud sound grabbed the attention of the students.

"Attention classmates.. I am one of your fellow students. My name will not be revealed, nor will you probably be alive later to find out who I am. So for now you may call me, 'Kira.' As many of you have noticed, some of your former classmates have met a discomforting fate, but don't worry.. you'll join them soon enough!" The announcement system was then shut off for the time being.

* * *

"Ha!" Imura laughed as she, Koji, and Yuki were sitting at the tables in the cafeteria. "Is this some kind of dorky prank?!" She laughed harder as he held her chest some, a loud snort came out from her nose as she continued her hearty laughter.

"I don't know Imura.. things have been a lot quieter lately, plus Seira's been alone with that blond and the pervert." Koji said to her.

"I say we should go look for her at least." Said Yuki, who hadn't hardly spoke much today, ever since this morning she had a feeling of uneasiness.

"Oh fine! You big babies can't stop being paranoid for one second!" Imura complained as she slamming her hands on the lunch table, "We'll go look for Seira and make sure she's all right!"

* * *

Above on the second floor and down the hall near the art room, was the kitchen supply area. Chattering could be heard in the darkness of the freezer room that was located right next to the supply room.

"I guess I'll take care of the perverted dork then.. Seeing as everyone else has been knocked down a notch." Said one of the voices from the freezer, it was very familiar to Yato's.

"It would have been that way, but I'm afraid I can't let you." The other voice responded, Yato could see a faint grin slide across the other person's face. The figure chuckled a bit, even the chill of the freezer couldn't match the haunting chill of the ominous atmosphere.

"What the hell are you talking about..?" Yato said, his eyebrows twisted into a defensive glare.

"I'm afraid I have to even out the scores!" The voice replied. The figure who was speaking to Yato raised a metal object that gleamed in the dim lights of the large room.

Yato took a step back in fright, the gleam of the cleaver's blade was shining in his eyes, and he knew what was about to happen. He screamed at the figure in the room with him, "You fucking traitor!"

_Kira_stepped toward him and swung the blade down, it fell and sliced Yato's skull in half with a diagonal cut. _Kira_ began laughing, the laughter was maniacal and pleased, as the cleaver was once raised again and repeatedly slashed and stabbed into the corpse. Laughing once more as it was pleased from its accomplishment, _Kira_began to walk away, intending to wash the blood off themselves and the metal weapon, leaving no trace of encountering Yato's corpse.

Kyo reappeared in the freezer, he looked among the low hanging chains and the blood that smeared the walls. "It seems there's no way to stop this tragedy." He said to himself as he walked through the freezer door, shutting it behind himself quietly. "Maybe Shinji had found some more clues. Either that, or he's asleep somewhere.." Kyo walked down the hallway silently not to disturb the quiet essence of the building.

After walking for a while he found the group back in the courtyard. _"That's the idea.. retrace your steps!"_ He sighed, shaking his head some. _"Sometimes you're such an idiot."_ He approached the four kids as he made a small wave and smiled a bit as a friendly gesture.

They looked over him for a second, scanning and analyzing his appearance, as well as his approach.

_"Hopefully Shinji's friends will trust me enough!"_ He kept those thoughts clear as he reassured him.

Only moments later there was a loud scream.

"I-It's the g-g-ghost! Seira was right!" Rei screamed as she fell back off the bench she was sitting on.

_"Well.. that was a miscalculation!"_ He said in his mind, his smile faded and his face took on a look of annoyance.

_"Good job.. You just scared the shit out of someone again Kyo, you're such a pro at that!"_The thought popped into Shinji's mind at that moment, as he too, had the same look on his face as Kyo.

"Just exactly who the hell are you?!" Hiroshi said, not thinking before he ran up and grabbed the collar of Kyo's shirt.

"I bet he's the killer!" Hita said, standing behind the others as she snarled, her impression of Kyo was all but friendly, just like her attitude towards him.

"Now, now.. there's no need to place blame on someone, especially you Ms. Sonozaki!" Kyo said as he threw a cocky smirk in her direction. He then turned to the boy who was still sitting on the bench who hadn't said a word. "Isn't that right Shinji?"

Hiroshi released his grip to a looser force. "You know this punk Shinji?" He asked his faithful friend.

"Yeah. He's on our side.." Shinji said quietly, he took a deep breath and stood up. He and Rei walked over to the group and Hiroshi took his hands off of Kyo's shirt.

"That's better!" Kyo said, taking his hands and wiping the dust off of his unstained, white shirt. He drew his hand up to his mouth and coughed, clearing his throat. "After studying the situation for a while, I can tell things won't be too peaceful in the end."

"Is that all you can tell us Kyo?! Don't you know who the killer is?!" Shinji yelled, he was getting frustrated, nothing like this had happened before and it only made him nervous.

"Hey! I may be a pervert, but I am no stalker! I have a reputation too you know." He replied to Shinji, his tone was serious, but yet slightly comical. "Besides.. this is something you need to solve yourself Shinji. I can't tell you everything."

"One thing that strikes me as weird.." Rei says, breaking the conversation as everyone glances at her. "Why has this person taken the name, 'Kira'? I wonder.."

"Actually..." Kyo remarks to the girl's question. "Kira is the Japanese for 'Killer'. So it would only make sense to use 'Killer' as a nickname like that."

"Well, that was pointless!" The smart remark coming from Shinji, the small side conversation hadn't helped his attitude change.

Everyone was quiet then, they were all in a state of confusion, no one knew what to do now. The rain outside began to pour outside, the only sounds in the silence were, "drip, drip, drip". The air was a mixture of sorrow and a cold chill of fright.

"Let's split up.." Kyo said, breaking the silence. "Shinji and Hita can group up, while Hiroshi you go with Rei."

"What about you Kyo-san?" Rei asked him in a gentle tone.

"I can handle myself, I'll be fine! Now let's split up!" Kyo said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The others nodded in agreement as they each went in separate directions.

* * *

Upstairs on the hallway of the west side of the school, Imura advanced by herself as she walked towards the freezer. She approached the door slowly. "This is such a stupid idea. Nobody would hide in here!" She said to herself aloud. She reached the door and opened it, walking in as the cold air poured out into the school. "Ugh... It stinks in here!" She complains and turns her flashlight in the direction of the smell, "The meat in this school is so.. lousy-!" The flashlight in her hands drops to the floor as she screams at the highest pitch of her voice, she had just discovered Yato's corpse.

The door was then shut violently by a silhouette figure.

"W-Who's there?!" The girl said, her body was shaking as her knees constantly banged together.

_Kira_, then crept behind Imura, shoving her forward and pushing her near the center of the room. Located there was a meat grinder, it was used to take the supplied meats, grind them up, and send them down to the floor below. _Kira_ stepped forward and grabbed onto her, throwing her head in the machine.

"Please, stop! Don't do this!" Imura yelled and struggled for her freedom, a rushing flow of tears streamed down her face.

"Why would I?" _Kira_ replied. "You're one of the ones I wanted to kill!"

A figure in the corner of the room flipped a switch along the wall. The machine began to whir as its loudness silenced Imura's cries. _Kira_ then reinforced the grip on her and shoved her head into the blade of the machine as her head was sliced to pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Noko and the two girls accompanying him were in the cafeteria. They were hungry so they decided to rummage the kitchen for food. They approached the door as Noko kindly stepped out of the way and made a gesture for Seira to go first.

Seira was in a sour mood at the moment. Not counting the incident from earlier, but also the teacher's death and her own paranoia. She walked up to the door and jerked the knob to the side as she pushed the door open, taking only a few steps before she stopped in her tracks. "What.. is that?" She said, the others stepped in behind her.

"What's wrong Seira?" Miki asked, she noticed Seira's face had gone pale.

Seira opened her mouth wide, only screaming on word into the air. "Imura!"

"Holy shit!" Noko shouted as he stepped in, "That's just sick, and there's blood all over the floor!"

"I-I can't take it.. we're all going to die!" Seira screamed, falling to her knees in the pool of blood on the floor of the kitchen.

"Come on, we'll take you to the nurse's office and let you lay down." Miki said as she tried to pick Seira off the floor.

"No! I can't take it!" She screamed once more, fleeing the cafeteria, she ran to the basement.

Noko and Miki followed behind her, they had to make sure she was all right.

"They're all out to get me! All of them!" She screamed as she ran down the hall. "I'm going to die!" She runs inside the basement and slams the door. She pushes some of the metal containers in the way so it couldn't be opened. She backs away into a corner and curls up, hiding herself from the world as she begins to sob.

Noko reached the door first as he grabbed the knob and pushed on it. He didn't know the containers were there so his shoulder slammed into the door. "Damn it!" He yelled. He started to slam his shoulder into the door to force it open with all his might.

Seira stood out of her corner and searched one of the containers as she fond a long, thick rope in one of them. "There's only one way out." She whispered to herself. She threw the rope over a pipe in the ceiling and slid a container under it. Stepping on top of the container she tied the rope into a notch.

On the outside of the door Noko continued to push all he could. Making little progress as he tried, hoping he could succeed before it was too late. Miki stood there silent, for she had feared the worst had already happened.

"Just a.. bit more!" Noko grunted, slamming his shoulder into the door again.

Seira slid the notch over her head and secured it around her throat. Her eyes locked onto the door, she could see Noko was almost in. She whispered only two words, "I'm sorry..."

Noko slammed into the door once more as it pushed open and he fell onto his side. He got up and ran into the basement, only after a few steps he heard a loud cracking sound. Standing there, his eyes were wide open, locking on to the hanging corpse in the basement.

A few of Seira's final tears fell off her silent, yet gentle face. Noko turned away and walked pass Miki.

"Noko.." She began to say to him trying to comfort his pain.

"Let's quit wasting time, we have to find the killer." Noko interrupted before she could continue as he walked down the hall, the blond girl following him so she could help him solve this mystery.


	5. What is Truth?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Fucking.. son of a bitch!" Kisho yelled as he took a syringe in his hand and jammed it into his arm.

"It's going to hurt, but this stuff should calm your nerves." Ken said on the other side of the room, as he himself, was rummaging through a medical pack. He chuckled a bit as he stuck a few loaded syringes into his pockets.

Akira sat on one of the nurse's beds, keeping to herself as she swung her legs back and forth.

"You're awfully peppy." Ken beamed in Akira's direction without looking at her.

She only cocked her head in response with a puzzled look on her face. Akira wasn't much of a talker, so she usually kept to herself. Or so that's what everyone thought, she was actually a mute.

"Quit yapping, and let's wash up.. this blood's everywhere now!" Kisho snarled as he looked down at his now, once again, stained uniform.

Ken grinned under his bangs and waved a finger back and forth in the air. "I know why! Hahaha.."

Akira perked her head up and flashed a smile in agreement. After only a few seconds, the smile became twisted and sinister.

"Yeah.. like I'm afraid!" Kisho scoffed and rose from where he was, grabbing a blunt object from off the wall. "You two keep together. I'm going to find Geiichi.. He should know what the others have been up to." He said blatantly as he walked out of the second floor's infirmary.

"Its a shame things had to come to this.. Aren't they Akira?" Ken asked her as he dug in the drawers for a pencil. "You know Kisho was right.. we should wash all this blood off ourselves." Ken said to her once again, looking at his own bloodstained hand. "Come on, we'll go to the kitchen and wash up!"

Akira's face beamed another smile as she started bouncing a bit on the bed and clapping her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Geiichi was leaning against a wall in the anime cub's meeting room. He was looking at a knife in his hand as he tossed it up and caught it in the air. He repeated the process out of boredom.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door from the outside. A simple question was asked from a voice on the other side of the door.

"Are the lights off?" The voice asked to Geiichi.

"Yeah.. Hold on." He walked to the door and unlocked it, swinging it wide open for the figure on the other side.

The dark shadowed figure, _Kira_, the person who'd been killing everyone else in the school, was standing in the doorway. "Have you done what I've asked?" _Kira _said to Geiichi as he stepped behind him.

"Yeah, everything I was needed for is finished." Geiichi replied shutting the door quietly. "Every thing's going the way you wanted."

"I expected as much. My mind is superior to the rest of the students, why the hell should I not be able to simply kill them?" _Kira_ gloated.

"Well, I've done my part. I just want to get the hell out of here." Geiichi replied reaching for the door handle as he opened the door again.

"Excellent.. Then like the others, you're no longer needed!" _Kira _said as he quickly spun around and stabbed a knife of his own into Geiichi's kidneys.

"W-What the.." Geiichi stuttered as his sunglasses fell off his face and onto the floor.

"The ratio my friend.. It's off balance!" _Kira_ shouted as he twisted the knife and used his foot to push it in deeper. "Only one student is fit to leave this school alive.. and it's me!"

Geiichi fell to the floor as he began twitching from the vital shock to his organs. He could only lie there helplessly as he began bleeding to death. For Geiichi, the end was near to come.

_Kira _stepped out of the room, deliberately stepping on Geiichi's sunglasses as they were smashed under the feet of _Kira_.

* * *

Back down on the first floor, Fuiku was walking towards the basement, dragging the metal bat he dropped earlier. He had gone back to get it for unknown reasons. He stopped and flinched a bit from some kind of internal pain. He slipped his left hand into his pocket and pulled a syringe out of it. Although, this syringe wasn't one of the ones from the infirmary in the school. He tightened the muscles in his right arm and injected himself in the vein under his elbow. He slipped the syringe back into his pocket and kept walking as he heard voices down the hall.

Around the corner, Noko and Miki was slowly walking down the hallway. They had gathered weapons from the basement moments ago, Noko had a hatchet and Miki was carrying a lead pipe. The group had changed their approach after Seira had left them. Noko kept a glare on his face as his hands were shoved in his pockets. Miki followed at his pace trying to calm him down. In return he pushed her back with only his shoulders and kept walking. The blond girl stood there and trembled some as she continued following him, knowing she couldn't help the boy.

A bone chilling itch crept along the hallways as Fuiku had disappeared from his spot. The two hadn't noticed, nor had they known he was there in the first place. Miki although decided to try again to cheer her new friend up, she didn't enjoy seeing him in such a fowl mood.

She calmly walked up to him and set her hand on his shoulder. "Noko, you know.. Maybe things aren't going to be so bad! I mean if you just buck up and.."

The purple haired boy jerked around and swung the hatchet as a reflex, cutting her off from finishing her sentence. The hatchet cut across part of her uniform, leaving a tear in the fabric. Finally, the boy spoke after taking a deep breath. "Just shut up.."

"B-But.." Miki stammered as she flinched backwards.

"None of your crappy, optimistic mumbling is going to help anything!"

"But I just thought it would.."

"I don't care what or what it wouldn't do! Either shut the fuck up or get lost!"

"Noko.. I-I thought today that maybe you were actually a good person! But.. you're just.. a stupid son of a bitch!"

"Like I give a rat's.."

"Oi!" Fuiku yelled from the shadows of the other end of the hallway.

"What the hell do you want?!" Noko said as he turned around.

"You know.. It's impolite to yell at a lady..."

"Yeah, what the hell are you gonna do about it?!" Noko shouted as his face was getting slightly more red from yelling so much.

Fuiku chuckled a bit and walked up to him slowly, as now the blotches of blood were shown on his uniform. He got a foot away from Noko and immediately slammed the top of the bat into Noko's stomach.

The other boy clutched his gut and fell to the floor. He curled up in a fetal position and winced from the pain.

"I'm going to do that.." Fuiku retorted.

Miki walked up and stood next to Noko. Besides the quarrel a moment ago, and the fact she was scared. She was willing to stand up to Fuiku. "L-Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

Fuiku glared at her as he swung the bat into the air. "Get out of my way!" The bat flew up and Fuiku curved it with his arm strength, letting gravity pull it down. The bat then came n contact with Miki and knocked her head clean off her shoulders. The body fell to the floor as it started leaking blood.

Noko gathered the strength to lay flat as he looked over. "What the hell?! You're a psycho!"

"Its your turn.." Fuiku said without moving looking at Noko.

"Try me.." Noko said as he rose to his feet. He gripped the hilt of the ax with both hands and positioned himself. "It's time 'Kira' got a taste of his own medicine."

Fuiku's face rose into a sinister grin."You.. think I'm 'Kira'? Hahaha! You're so stupid.. I hope they tell you the truth in the afterlife."

"Shut up!" Noko yelled as he swung the hatchet in a vertical angle to hook into Fuiku's shoulder.

Fuiku grinned back as he ducked down and based Noko in the back of the legs. Noko fell backwards and slammed on the floor. Fuiku's glare burned into Noko as the boy with goggles stood over him. Noko drew his legs back and kicked Fuiku back onto the floor. He quickly rose up and swung the ax down on Fuiku, but he missed as Fuiku rolled out of the way.

"Dammit!" Noko yelled.

Fuiku stood up and slammed the bat into Noko's side. Noko winced and held the right of his body with his left hand as he spun back and aimed for slicing Fuiku's head open with a horizontal cut.

Fuiku's eyes jerked open as he leaned back a bit, barely avoiding the blade of the ax. He then drew back and whacked Noko in the spine with the hard metal baseball bat.

Noko was instantly pushed to the floor with the force of the blow, he was now almost completely paralyzed. Fuiku drew back again and continuously struck him in the back with the bat, until he finally died.

"This will do nicely.." Fuiku said as he threw the bat away and picked up Noko's hatchet. He turned away and walked off until he heard the announcement system kick back on.

The person's voice was echoed over the hallways once again. "Attention classmates, this is 'Kira' once again! The night is coming to a close, and that saddens me.. Because I might now be able to kill you all. Although, there is hope that such an event may occur! Just keep wishing you'll live.. and I'll get you when you least suspect it." The announcement then ended as Fuiku smiled to himself and continued walking.

At the scene of the two recent deaths, Kyo stepped out of the darkness. "Well.. I suppose one way of solving this mystery is to lessen the numbers..." He knelt down and looked at the bodies as he continued to talk to himself. "Of course.." He said looking in Fuiku's direction, "This could be the start of something even worse. Let's hope things don't come to that.."

Kyo now feared that something even worse than the high school murder would arise. As the incidents occurred he grew suspicious and wanted to gather more information. Right now, the most important part of all this, is solving the Mitadake High mystery.


	6. Lessening the Numbers

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Six

Ken and Akira were washing up in the upstairs bathroom. Each of them took turns as the other guarded and watched the hallways for signs of life. After they were finished they would walk around the halls and search for Kisho.

"Today has been interesting, hasn't it?" Ken said to Akira as he scrubbed his hands thoroughly, washing off every ounce of blood that had been stained into his skin. He then turned off the faucet and dried his hands with a paper towel laying next to the sink.

Akira only sighed and shrugged in response. She couldn't say much towards the matter anyway.

Ken stepped passed her and walked along the halls, the long, pink haired girl following behind him for many of her own reasons, one of which was that she trusted him. They both turned around the corner and stopped in front of the Principal's office. Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, he then stuck it in the lock and opened the door. Both of the students stepped inside, Ken tossed Akira the key as he walked up to the computer and she locked the door behind them.

"It seems our friend 'Kira' has already selected his next candidates.. Although I'm not surprised his crawled his way into this room as well." Ken said as he glanced at the glowing monitor. The brightness of the monitor in the dark room hadn't bothered Ken at all with his bangs in his face. "Its not long before we see two more bodies lying along the floor.." Ken stepped back and headed towards the door. "Come, we have work to do."

Akira nodded and unlocked the door again as she handed him the key. She opened the door and let Ken step outside first as she followed behind him and let him lock the door. They advanced down the hall and walked into the art room. Ken then walked up to the cabinet as he grabbed a can of spray paint, a red one just like his hair. He slipped it into his pocket and walked out as Akira followed behind him, patting a knife that she kept in her pocket to make sure it was still with herself. The two of them headed off to find the other person in their group, Kisho.

* * *

Back over down the hallway in front of the Principal's office, Kyo was standing at the door trying to get it to unlock. "Gyaah.. I have just about everything on me.. except a fucking lock pick!" He said, cursing himself as he reached into his pockets for something to unlock it. After a moment, he slipped out a simple paper clip. He began to twist and shape the thin metal object, once he got it just right he slipped it into the lock and turned the knob as the door clicked and opened. Kyo invited himself into the room, not even bothering to close the door behind himself.

He walked passed the lights and up to the computer. "Let's see our friend 'Kira' has been up to." Kyo navigated the mouse across the screen and over to a folder on the desktop. The folder contained a list of all of the students and their photos. Of the small number of students in the school, some of the photos had red markings on them, they had apparently been edited. Kyo selected each of the edited photos, copied them, and pasted them into another folder to view them separately.

Each of these photos were the twenty students that were involved in the incident. "Of course 'Kira' would include themselves in this list to throw anyone who found this out off their trail." Kyo said as he brought up each of the photos on the screen at once. The different students had different marks on them, after studying them, Kyo knew he had to make some kind of key to the marks. He reached in the draw below and dug into it, grabbing a pencil and sheet of paper.

"Alright, we'll study these marks and make a key map out of this."Kyo said as he began scribbling onto the paper. Some of the marks were, cross-outs, circles, pluses, and star marks. "If we study closely.." He mumbled as he wrote onto the sheet, creating his map to the markings. His information was gathered from a fact sheet he created that he based off of the pictures.

* * *

Shinji – Circle

Hita – Circle

Hiroshi – Circle

Rei – Circle

Koji – Circle

Yuki – Circle

Teichi – Cross-out

Nomii- Cross-out

Geiichi – Plus

Yato – Plus

Noko – Cross-out

Miki – Cross-out

Tsumi – Cross-out

Aoi – Cross-out

Fuiku – Circle

Akira – Star

Ken – Star

Seira – Cross-out

Imura – Cross-out

Kisho – Star

* * *

"It seems.." Kyo started once again, "Anyone with a cross-out mark is dead.. But, there's the fact that Geiichi and Yato also died, but they have plus marks." He began writing more notes down onto his paper. "Circles although.. must be targets, but 'Kira' has a tenancy to kill everyone. Stars, could be people working on "Kira's" side.. so then pluses, are people that 'Kira' has betrayed to even out the numbers and to prevent suspicion." Kyo reached back and scratched his head some as he began to think. "Although, 'Kira' could have mixed up the trails they'd left, just to throw anyone who'd find this off that trail." Kyo's hand clenched into a fist as he slammed it onto the desk. "Dammit! I can't figure this out! I'll just take what I have and tell Shinji.." He took a deep breath and set the pencil down as he folded the paper and stuck it into his pocket. He stood up and left everything as it was as he walked towards the roof for another smoke.

He climbed up to the roof so he could calm himself. As he glanced around he sighed. "I'm not surprised it's still raining. The Heavens are weeping for the loss of these innocent souls." He took the crucifix in his hand and cradled it as he placed it on his head, his chest, and then crossed his heart with it. He then released it from his grasp and let it dangle once again around his throat. "Not even the strongest man alive could keep his emotions from bursting when under stress."

Kyo slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter once again. He didn't mind the pouring rain that soaked his clothes this time. He let it bounce and run off of himself, it was the only way he could find peace at the moment. He took the cigarette and placed it between his lips and lit it with the small flame of the lighter. While taking a drag, he slipped the lighter away back into its home. "I just need a moment alone, and then I'll tell Shinji." He whispered as he took another drag. "I only hope that kid knows what he's doing.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiroshi and Rei were walking down the hallway to the security room. Each of them were now equipped. Hiroshi was carrying a bill hook type cleaver, and Rei had a small shocking device in her pocket. They stepped passed Noko and Miki's bodies, Hiroshi didn't say anything as he continued on, but Rei got slightly frightened as she clung onto his arm.

"We're not much farther." Hiroshi said as they both walked up to it, and Aoi's body at the base of the door.

"H-Hiroshi-kun.. I'm scared though.." She whispered as she gripped onto the boy's arm harder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you okay?" He said as he opened the door for her to go first.

She looked up to him for a moment and nodded. "Okay.." She said as she stepped in first.

Hiroshi walked in behind her and tried to flip on the light switch. "Dammit.. Power's still out!"

Rei walked up to the tape machines and looked at the screens. She then looked down at the machines and started up one of the tapes. Yet behind her, a dark figure crept past silently with an ax in its hand. Hiroshi was still preoccupied by messing with the light switch, so he was completely unaware of the large blade that came crashing down onto his back. The ax struck him and ripped through his flesh as it severed his spine.

After a few moments, Rei turned to the other side of the room. "Hiroshi, I can't seem to find the.. footage..." She cut the rest of her sentence off as she saw Hiroshi's body falling to the floor, and her only response was to scream.

_Kira _turned to Rei and held the ax at a low position. _Kira_ only looked at her with a look of sadness, as _Kira_ then lipped the words, _"I'm sorry."_ Afterward, _Kira_ turned away and walked out of the security room into the darkness.

Rei walked over to the lifeless boy and fell to her knees. "Hiroshi.." She whispered as she reached over and grabbed his untouched weapon. "I promise.. I'll make 'Kira' pay for this!" The girl then stood up and ran out of the room to find her other friends.

* * *

Upstairs on the second floor, Hita and Shinji were walking towards the bathrooms to inspect anything inside them. Like everyone else, they had weapons too. Shinji had a spare metal baseball bat he'd gotten from the gym storage, and Hita had a hammer that she grabbed from the wood shop room. They passed by the earlier scene of the twins' deaths, but they noticed a third body was lying on the floor. They both walked up to the body and inspected it.

The body was Kisho's, he was laying on the floor and seemed to have been foaming at the mouth. His eyes were wide open and he seemed to have shown a few spasms before becoming motionless.

"Serves him right.." Shinji said as he kept walking.

They both continued down the hall and stopped at the bathroom entrances. Hita took the liberty and marched into the boys' bathroom.

"Hey!" Shinji yelled. "You can't go in there! It's the guys bathroom!"

Hita rolled her eyes as she kept going. "Look who's talking.."

"Gyaah.." He glared at her as he followed behind.

They inspected the bathroom for a few minutes and walked out. They were about to check the one next to it, but Rei caught them.

"Shinji! Hii-chan!" She yelled as she ran over with tears flooding her eyes.

"Huh?" Shinji turned to her and stopped walking.

"What's wrong Rei? Why are you crying?" Hita asked her as she wiped away one of the tears from Rei's eyes.

"Where's Hiroshi anyway?" Shinji said as he looked in the distance behind Rei.

"He.. He's.." She couldn't hold herself together as she backed away and started rubbing her own eyes.

"He's what? What happened? Is he up to another one of his stupid tricks?! When I find him I'll-!" Hita snarls, but her sentence gets cut short.

"Hiroshi is dead!" Rei screamed out loud.

"What?!" Hita yelled as a response, there wasn't much else he could think to say.

"Show us.." Shinji said sternly as he glared at her, not because it was her fault, only because he was now very angry.

Rei nodded in response and ran back to the security room as the other two followed her.

* * *

A grunting sound then came from where Kisho lay. "Gyaah.." He said as he blinked and stood up weakly. He wiped his face off and shot out his arm as the saliva splat onto the floor. "Disgusting.." He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the stairs on the west side of the school.

He walked in and found Ken and Akira sitting there.

"Oh, there you are." Ken said as he grinned behind his bangs.

"Save it..." Kisho snapped. "That shit you gave me knocked me out."

"But it worked." Ken replied. "Everyone thought you were dead, so that way you couldn't have been killed."

"Meh.. I'm going to take a walk. Watch yourselves.." Kisho said as he turned around and walked back up to the second floor.

Ken nodded as Kisho walked away. He then turned to Akira, who was swinging her legs again.

"Come on Akira. We have things to do too." Ken said to her as he walked downstairs.

Akira hopped off the railing from where she was and followed Ken silently.

* * *

Down the hall from the stairs, Yuki and Koji were still searching for Imura. They'd been trying for a while now, and were almost intent on giving up. Although, what else was there to do until the authorities came?

"Its no use.." Yuki sighed. "She's probably dead.."

"Hmm.." Koji responded. "We haven't tried here yet." He said as he opened the door to the teacher's lounge. "Alright!" He yelled, his eyes were locked onto a bottle of sake that sat on the desk in the center of the room. "I never knew the teachers knew how to have fun!"

"Fun? What are you talking about?" Yuki asked as he approached behind him and walked into the room.

"That!" He said while pointing at the sake bottle.

At the base of the bottle was a small note. It read only one simple word, "Enjoy."

"Hehehe.. Now we're talking!" Koji said as he approached the bottle.

"I don't know.. It seems kind of suspicious.." Yuki said as she followed him.

Koji snatched the bottle and poured some in the two small glasses behind the bottle. He then took his glass and chugged it down. "Suspicious, and good.." He laughed a bit as he drank more of it.

"You're an idiot.." She said while glaring at him.

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "What's so suspicious?! Its free sake!" He held the second glass up to her face. "You know you want some.."

"Well.. I guess a little won't hurt." She replied as she took the glass and drank her share.

After a while they'd both drank the entire bottle. Koji flipped it over and tapped the bottom of it.

"Damn.. It's empty!" He said.

"Uggh.." Yuki groaned. "That didn't sit right with my stomach.. I think I need to throw up..."

"Okay." Koji said as he stood up, but only for a few seconds before he stumbled backwards.

"You stay here.. You can't even walk." She said to him as she grabbed the wall and guided herself to the bathroom.

"Hehehe... Sake is sooooo good!" Koji said aloud as he was still laying on his back.

Footsteps approached the room from the outside. Koji was too drunk to hear, too preoccupied with tiny stars that he saw floating in the air. From the outside, _Kira_ walked into the room, holding only a scalpel from the nurse's office, and a box of matches.

"I see the alcohol hasn't fully passed through your system.." _Kira _said to Koji. _Kira_ then walked over and knelt down. Quickly _Kira _took the scalpel and made an incision in Koji's stomach, cutting through the outer tissue and his liver. _Kira _then struck one of the matches and threw it in Koji's open organs and stepped back as the alcohol started to flame.

The grinning killer grab a fire extinguisher off the wall and waited as the drunk teenager now knew what was going on. Koji screamed and started slapping at the fire that was burning from his inside out, but it wasn't any use. Soon enough the fire burned the rest of his body and parts of the room. _Kira_ then blasted the extinguisher at the flames as doused them. Turning away and dropping the objects, _Kira_ headed towards the girls' bathroom.

Yuki was inside the bathroom leaning over the sink as she started to throw up. "Great.. The sink is clogged." She couldn't hold her stomach as she did again. Although, he heard the approaching footsteps. "Koji.. Is that you? I don't feel good.." She said to the figure coming towards her. "Can you hold my hair back.. please?" She asked, unfortunately Koji wasn't the one to hear her.

_Kira _grabbed the back of her head and whispered into her ear. "My pleasure.." Afterward _Kira _shoved Yuki's head into the sink and turned the faucet on.

The sink began to fill up with water and run over the top. Yuki's head was still held inside the bowl of the sink by the force of _Kira's_ hand. She screamed and struggled, but it wasn't much use at all. All she could do was wait until her lungs filled up with water, and drown.

Yuki fell limp and stopped showing signs of life. _Kira_ let go of her hand and let the body fall to the floor. _Kira _walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.

_Kira _grinned and cracked their neck from side to side. "Let's finish this.."


	7. Kira's Indentity

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Asa ga kureba waraeru darou ka_

_Ano hi no you ni waraeru darou ka_

_Nakushita mono wa nani hitotsu nai to_

_Negau negaitsuzukeru_

_(Will I be able to laugh when morning comes?_

_Will I be able to laugh like I did on that day?_

_I wish, I keep on wishing_

_That there isn't a thing that I've lost)_

* * *

"That idiot.." Hita whispers in to the silent air. "Why'd it have to be him..."

Shinji, Hita, and Rei had arrived at the security room, they were all mourning over the loss of their old friend. Rei couldn't manage to look at the scene any longer, by now she was turning away silently crying inside. Shinji stood in place while trying to keep as quiet as possible, he didn't want the others to know that he was crying too.

"It's not fair! He didn't deserve this! No matter how much of a butthead he was..." Hita said as she sobbed again.

"I know.. He was very kind, and good friend." Shinji said to her as he patted her shoulder from behind.

Hita then felt comforted as she turned around and grabbed Shinji's arm and started crying into his shoulder.

Footsteps approached from the other end of the hallway, and cigarette smoke also lingered in the air. Kyo had just finished his break and found the group. "I was wondering where you kids were.. Did I miss anything?" He asked as he approached with a smile to calm himself more than them.

The other only lifted their heads to him in silence. After they lowered their heads once again Kyo saw the problem.

"Never mind my asking.." He said to them, yet in his mind his words were different. He only thought you himself one simple statement. _"Dammit.. I was too late."_He then took a deep breath and walked up to Shinji with the slip of paper in his hand. "Shinji, these are the notes I could gather.. Its all I can offer."

Shinji released Hita from his arms and turned to Kyo as he took the paper and began to unfold it. "So.. It was them all along." His hands started to clench and the paper became slightly torn. "They played casual the entire time.. Planning out every move... Why couldn't I see it?!"

"It's all right... Don't beat yourself up. I couldn't figure it out either." Kyo replied. "It struck me by surprise that 'Kira' had accomplices.."

"Whenever I find 'Kira', I'll kill him!" Shinji snarled.

"We have to find 'Kira' first, then we can make him have a taste of his own medicine..." Rei said, breaking the conversation.

Everyone looked at her for a moment. She never acted like this before, and she had her billhook ready in the position to kill.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from down the hall. A figure was running up to them, they had a weapon but it was at a low friendly position. "Hey! I finally found somebody!" The voice said again as Fuiku stepped out of the dark hall and into the dim lights. "I was wondering where you all were."

"Fuiku, you're surprisingly alive.." Shinji said as he looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Well.. I really don't have anyone to help me in a sticky situation right now.. Mind if I join you guys?" He said as he tried catching his breath, yet with what little effort he had left, he flashed them a quick smile.

"Sure.. Its fine." Shinji replied as he nodded to him.

"By the way.." Fuiku says as he stands up straight. He then points to Kyo with a suspicious look. "Who's this guy? He looks pretty shifty.."

"Umm? Me? Well.." Kyo says as he struggles to find the right words without giving himself away. "I'm the.. School's night janitor! Yeah, that's it!"

"Janitor?!" The others scream in unison with horrified looks on their faces.

"He's looks pretty dressed up to be a janitor.." Fuiku scoffs under his breath.

"I happen to take my job seriously!" Kyo shouts at him.

"Let's just go!" Hita says as she leads the way to the west side of the school.

The others follow behind her with Kyo and Shinji in the back. They weren't lagging behind, just trying to relax themselves.

"You know Kyo.." Shinji starts to lecture him, "If you were the school's janitor.. This place would have burned down a long time ago!"

"Thanks.." Kyo replies with instant sarcasm.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stairwell of the east side of the school, Ken and Akira were waiting at the top of the stairs once again. The night has almost come to a close, and they were growing tired of waiting to finish their task. A few moments after waiting, 'Kira' appeared in the doorway.

"Finally.." Ken said with a tone without satisfaction.

"All that's left are those other punks, and then we're finished." _Kira_replied to him. "Of course, before, we have some business to take care of. Akira if you'd be so kind as to come here."

The girl sighed and hopped off the railing as she approached the cold hearted killer. She then looked _Kira_ directly in the eyes, put her hands behind her back and flashed _Kira_ a flirty smile as if to act smart.

"You've been a good asset to this operation. You've been loyal and successfully helped me accomplish my goal." _Kira_ said and began to grin. "So now, you're services are no longer needed. You're free to go.. to Hell!" _Kira_then drew back and kicked Akira down the flight of stairs to the hallway mark between the floors.

The girl hit a few of the steps before she began rolling down to the last one. She lay on the floor of the stairwell in pain, struggling to get up as she only failed time and time again.

_Kira_and Ken turned around as they began to walk away. Their next goal was to eliminate Shinji and his friends before the authorities arrived.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Ken said to _Kira_.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made.." _Kira_ replied.

As they approached the doorway, they heard a weak, gentle voice come from behind themselves. The voice belong to only one person, Akira.

"You've done a bad thing.. You made a promise to me..." Akira said as he voice became a haunting chill in the atmosphere. It echoed across the large room and into the darkness. "You promised.. That we'd always be friends, no matter what! That's why I helped you.. I'm going to make sure you keep that promise... Hahaha! Friends forever! Hahaha!"

Ken's eyes widened under his bangs as he flinched backwards once. "Holy... That was.. Unexpected.."

"Feh.." _Kira_ replied, "Just your imagination.. She's as good as dead." _Kira_ then turned back and walked down the hall to the west side of the school on the second floor.

Ken followed behind and caught up at his own pace. "Are you sure that wasn't hurtful enough to the girl?"

"Are you questioning me?!" _Kira_ said and turned around to Ken. "Maybe I should just get rid of you now as well.. It'd save me the trouble of doing it later!" _Kira _lifted the ax next to them self and swung it down towards Ken.

Luckily Ken flinched back in enough time to avoid the blade. He then slipped the paint can out of his pocket and sprayed it in _Kira's _face. "That was your plan from the beginning wasn't it.. To knock us all off!"

"Dammit, it burns!" _Kira_ said and stumbled along the halls while trying to get the burning out of their eyes. "Once I find you, you little bastard, you are so dead!"

Ken turned and started to run down to the west side of the hallway. He jerked around the corner and took off down the stairs to the first floor. For a moment, he stopped to scratch his juggler for only a moment, and then he continued through the doorway. He had reached the hallway downstairs, but before he knew it, there was a sharp sensation of pain on the back of his head. It took him a minute before he fell to the floor and blacked out.

"Uggh.." He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes. To his surprise he found a few people standing over him. They were Shinji, Hita, Rei, Fuiku, and Kyo. He laughed nervously and only said two words to them. "Well.. Hello.."

Fuiku and Kyo walked to the doorway to block it. Everyone was apparently in a classroom on that hall. Ken was sitting at a desk as Rei and Hita stepped away from him.

"Cut the crap Ken.." Shinji snapped. "Tell us everything you know, and we won't kill you."

"All right.." Ken replied to Shinji as he scratched his throat again for only a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything.." Shinji replied. "How did this all start..."

"Ahh.. The operation plans. We'd known about those for weeks, plotting, planning. Everything just fell into our hands, as if destiny wanted us to succeed." Ken said to him. "Our friend 'Kira', the leader of the operation gathered those that would fall to negotiation. Plus they had to be people that could be trusted not to betray 'Kira'."

"Why the hell were you in on it?" Shinji asked him as he walked around the desk.

"I'd be famous wouldn't I?" Ken said as he smirked under his bangs. "Heh.. The course of actions were simple. We'd carry out the school day like normal. Certain ones of us skipping our last class and killing the teacher. After everyone separated into groups, Geiichi and I would go and erase the video tapes of 'Kira' disposing of the teacher. Although, we had some trouble by running into Aoi and Tsumi.. so they were disposed of."

"What about the twins?" Shinji asked Ken.

"That I don't know, it just came as good luck that they were killed for us." Ken replied to the question simply as he scratched at his throat again. His throat now had red scratching marks on it because of the constant irritation it'd been receiving.

"Noko, Miki, and Seira? What happened to them?" Shinji asked again.

"The same goes for Noko and Miki.. But Seira committed suicide in the basement." Ken said to him with no arguments at all. "May I.. walk around a bit please? I'm feeling suffocated.."

"Go ahead.." Shinji replied as he stepped back.

"Thank you..." Ken said as he stood up and started to walk around slowly, now and then he began scratching his throat again.

"Also.." Ken said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Take this, its very important to me. I want you to have it. Once this is all over, I want you to read it.."

"Okay." Shinji said as he took the paper from Ken.

"What about Hiroshi?!" Rei screamed at Ken from her side of the room. "What happened to him?!"

Ken stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened again, but he than gathered up his strength and said sternly. "I did it.." He knew he was lying, but it was to cover for someone else.

Rei raised her billhook and started to charge at him, but Hita grabbed her from behind and stopped her.

"Let it go Rei.." Hita said to her calmly.

"I didn't want to do it.." Ken replied. "Although, if I had refused. I would have been killed." Ken dug back into the skin on his throat, by now his fingers were covered in blood that had started to leak from his neck.

"So you did it to save yourself? That's sounds selfish.. Even for you..." Shinji snarled as he snapped at Ken.

"I know.." Ken said as he chuckled some. "But I suppose you don't know one's true nature until a time like this.. Hehe.." His breathing became heavier as he coughed once, although blood was splattered into his hands when he did. "I.. Don't want to kill anymore though. I never did from the start.. I suppose I was just lonely..."

"You've said enough.. But who is 'Kira'?" Shinji asked him calmly.

"Heh.. Jumping straight to the conclusion.." Ken laughed a bit, no matter how much it hurt. Although he hadn't noticed that was he clawing his own throat apart. "All right.. There aren't many of us left, but I suppose I can tell you." Ken said as he coughed a little blood once again. "The person who's 'Kira' is.. 'K-Kira' is.." He coughed again as the blood this time splattered onto the floor.

"Are you alright Ken?" Shinji said as he stepped towards him.

"I-I'm fine.. J-Just... 'K-K-Kira' is.. 'Kira' is.." Ken then fell to his knees as his arms became limp. His body could only hold that position for a few seconds as he fell to the floor in a bloody puddle. Ken had killed himself by clawing his own throat out, whether he was aware of it or not.

Everyone kept silent as they walked out of the classroom. No progress was gained, only time was wasted. Although, it wasn't a total loss, moments after they walked back into the hallway, a voice was calling out.

"Shinji!!" The voice yelled as it echoed from the courtyard. "Come and get me!"

Shinji balled up his fists as he grabbed his metal bat and charged his way to the courtyard. The others followed behind him at his pace. There was a figure standing in the courtyard. This time, there was plenty of light to see who the culprit was. Kisho was standing in the large courtyard with red spray paint in random spots over his face. His eyes were no longer sane, only the homicidal eyes of a merciless psychopath.

Shinji walked into the courtyard with his bat at the ready. He put up a hand to make the others stay back, it was his turn to fight. Kisho was also prepared with an ax at his side.

Kisho looked at him and yelled into the depths of the school. "Come on Shinji.. Its your turn to die!!" He then took a short breath and screamed a loud maniacal laugh.


	8. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Both of the boys were standing at separate ends of the courtyard. Their eyes locked on one another as they each circled their enemy. The body of the teacher that had been laid out in the center, was now stuffed into the corner so it wouldn't be in the way of this final battle.

"So it was you the entire time.. I could expect no less." Shinji growled as he continued to slowly position his feet. His body in a strafing motion so he could keep himself at ready when needed.

"It wasn't obvious?! Of course my biggest mistake was not killing you first.." Kisho said as he only laughed back at Shinji. His eyes were a blistering red from the paint that had been sprayed into his eyes, but the psychotic thirst for blood was now his only reason for living. "Now just shut up and die!" He yelled as he ran for the black haired boy, he swung his ax towards Shinji's skull hoping to make a quick kill.

Shinji ducked down as the blade skimmed across his head and some of his hair fell to the floor. He then took his open advantage and struck the metal bat between Kisho's legs. Everyone who was watching flinched, except for Hita.

"Yeah! Right where the ol' sun don't shine!" She cried out as she raised her fist into the air. "That's the way to take em' down!"

"Hita will you shut up! I can't fight with you running your mouth!" Shinji yelled at her.

Kisho fell to the position of one knee. He smirked as the two were yelling out and he flipped the ax around, striking Shinji in between the legs with the blunt end of the ax's head.

"Ahh that's smart.." Shinji said as he fell to his knees as well. "Gyaah.." He winced in pain for a moment while trying to gather his strength.

"No fair! That should be counted as a foul! I want on ruling on that and.. hey!!" Hita started screaming, but her friends held her down as Rei put her hands over Hita's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Finally some peace.." Kisho said as he stood up.

"Just get ready.." Shinji replied as he did at the exact same time.

The both of them jumped away from each other and readied their weapons once again. They both began to charge, the two of them matching each others speed. Both of them swung their weapons, and for a split second a bit of force was pressurized.

The two of them stopped at the opposite ends of the courtyard once again. Shinji's uniform then had a tear down the torso of it, blood began to leak from his chest, but only deep enough to be a nasty scrape.

Kisho on the other hand was holding his chest with his free hand. Blood began to soak his uniform, Shinji had struck him hard enough in the ribcage to make him bleed.

"You're better than I thought.." Kisho said as he started laughing again. "Killing you is going to be fun!" He then jerked around and flung the ax at Shinji. The bladed object whizzed through the air as it spun in a three hundred and sixty degree rotation. "Die Shinji Yukashi!"

Shinji turned around, but only in enough time to see the blade stick into his shoulder. He was then pushed back with the force of the ax as he dropped his own weapon. Shinji then began to frantically try ripping the ax from his shoulder blade.

Kisho smirked, "You could never best me anyway.." He walked over and grabbed the hilt of the ax, then he placed his foot on Shinji's chest and ripped the ax out of Shinji's shoulder. He then tossed the ax away as he picked up Shinji's bat and whacked him across the face with it.

"How does it feel to know you've failed.." Kisho gloated as he stood over him.

"Better than feeling like a psychopath like yourself.." Shinji grinned as he spat blood into Kisho's face.

"Feh.." He drew back and smashed the bat into Shinji's face once again. "Cheap talk coming from trash."

Hita had been released from her friends' grasps. She balled up her hand into a fist as she watched.

"Come on punk.. Do something! Hahaha!" Kisho yelled in Shinji's face as he knew there was no way he could win.

Shinji drew his leg back and kicked Kisho under the chin. "Burn in Hell.."

"You little son of a bitch!!" Kisho snarled as he stood up. The kicked to the chin knocked him off balance and made him fall. He drew back and was about to strike Shinji once again with a fatal blow to the head.

Hita had seen enough as she took her weapon and began to charge at Kisho, but she stopped in her tracks once she heard the thwack of the bat.

Kyo was standing over Shinji with the metal bat bashed onto his head. Blood was pouring off his skull as he smirked at Kisho. "Try killing me that easily.." He grabbed the bat from Kisho and threw it to the side as it flew through the air and hit the wall to the front office. Once the bat made impact it crashed and crumbled to pieces.

Kyo the grabbed Kisho by the throat and started to choke him. "Let's see how you like to see the pain you brought open the others involved in this.. Can you really atone for the sins you have committed?!"

"Hahaha..." Kisho laughed as he grinned back at Kyo. "You think a spiritual being like yourself can stop me now?! Hahaha! I've evolved into a higher being.. I am a god!"

"Be careful what you say kid.." Kyo replied to his as he removed the bangs from his face, revealing his two golden yellow eyes. Kyo's eyes began to burn their Kisho's soul as Kyo's voice now became a demonic pitch. "Because you're going to die here, with everyone else you killed..." He released Kisho and stepped back a few steps. His eyes dimmed down to a yelled hue as he helped Shinji get to his feet.

"You're so pathetic! Hahaha!" Kisho gloated once again, he raised the bat and laughed loudly. "You think you can kill me?!"

"No.. Nor do I intend to..." Kyo smirked as he walked towards the others while holding Shinji up. "But you should always watch your back.."

"What the hell are you talking abo..?" Kisho started to ask as two arms slid over his head from behind. A cold chill crawled up his spine, another presence had crept up behind him.

A soft voice was whispered into his ear as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. "I told you Kisho.. I was going to make sure you kept that promise.."

"No.. It can't be!" Kisho whispered as his eyes widened.

"You're my best friend Kisho.. and I won't let anyone take you away from me." Akira whispered into his ear once again. Her breath crawling up Kisho's neck and into his ear as she tightened her arms' grip around his body.

"No! Stop it!!" Kisho screamed as he tried to struggle away from the girl.

"Best friends forever.." She said to him softly as she reached behind herself with a free hand and pulled a katana from her back.

"No!!! I don't want to die, please!!" The green haired boy yelled again frantically as he continued to struggle.

Akira turned his head to hers and locked her eyes into his. "Don't worry.. We'll have each other forever." She took the hand that was wrapped around him and moved his head closer to hers. She then leaned in and kissed him as she took the katana with her other hand and stabbed him through the stomach. She continued to kiss the boy as she pressed the rest of the sword through and allowed it to rip through her own body. Kisho and Akira both died at the same moment as their bodies fell to the floor of the courtyard and lay in a puddle of their own blood.

"Is it over..?" Rei asked, her voice broke the calm silence of the empty school.

"I.. I think so.." Shinji said as he stood on his own now.

The large doors to the front of the school opened. On the outside the sun had begun to rise and there were police vehicles everywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" A voice shouted, it was most likely one of the officers police department.

The group stepped out of the hallway and towards the main office as they dropped their weapons.

"Yeah, we have a few survivors!" The officer shouted to his partners in the background. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here.." The officer walked in and stepped up to them. "Who the hell are you..?" He asked as he looked at Kyo.

"I'm the janitor.. Nice to meet you officer." He smiled as he shook the man's hand voluntarily.

"Uhh.. Okay...?" The officer replied as he shook Kyo's hand back and scratched his head once he was finished. The man was pretty confused, but it didn't matter to him right now, just the safety of the survivors. "Are there any others?"

"No sir.." Shinji said as he shook his head.

The group walked out of the doors and into the sunlight of a new day. Authorities were walking into the school to investigate the incident, as the group headed out to the school grounds.

"Well.. I'm beat.. Catch you later guys!" Fuiku said as he smiled and ran off to his own house.

"Oh, Shinji.." Hita said, "What about that paper Ken gave you?"

"Oh, right!" He replied as he slipped the paper out of his pocket.

The four of them looked at it and read its contents for a few moments.

"Ain't that just like Ken.. More poetry.." Shinji said as he laughed a bit.

"Well.. You kids better get on home. Shinji you need to have your injuries tended to." Kyo said to them as he began walking home.

"Yeah, he's right! See you guys later!" Shinji exclaimed as he followed Kyo, the paper fell out of his hands and onto the ground.

The girls nodded to him and went to their own houses. Stepping passed the note as they caught up with Shinji and Kyo. The four of them hoping nothing but good luck for each other.

A passing breeze blew passed as the note was carried away in the wind. Although it may be gone, just like a friend, its memories will not be forgotten.

The contents of the poem were:

* * *

Death is the cycle of life

A small newborn enters the world in light shined so brightly,

Throughout the years he runs along the gentle fields of green,

As he enters his years of education,

He finds the girl of his dreams,

As they grow,

They love each other,

Having children of their own,

They wave good-bye one day to their gentle offspring,

Growing in age together,

Until the day comes,

They leave this Earth together,

Hand in hand they go,

Only moments later,

In this world so small,

A new baby smiles brightly,

At their mother dearly.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni except the Original Concepts in the story, nor do I own the Mitadake High game concept. Neus owns the Mitadake High concept. I own the story concept.

**Warning**: Mild lemon innuendos such as some physical contact, but no actual lemon.

* * *

Epilogue

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Ishimiro, Japan - Mitadake Highschool**

**7:45 A.M.**

The birds outside began chirping as the morning rose. The once dark clouds overhead began to vanish and the rain began to stop. The air around the school grounds was now calm, peaceful, and almost quiet.

Officers and officials were piling into the school building. A medical research team of a man and a woman were standing in the main office waiting for someone else to arrive. A security officer was standing at the front door making sure only authorized officials entered the building.

"How long until he arrives?" The woman asked her partner. She adjusted her glasses and brushed through her own long blond hair out of boredom. "Its taking a long time for your friend to get here.." She was getting slightly annoyed by how long the wait had been, but the only thing she could do was fix the wrinkles in her lab coat back to the form fitting position it had taken around her.

"Oh, he'll be here.." The partner replied as he scratched his scruffy, orange beard. His own lab coat was the exact shade of white as his partner's. "I know he will.." He said as he lit up a cigarette and blew out the smoke into the air of the office.

"I wish you wouldn't do that.. It's so irritating." The woman said as she waved her hand in her face to prevent herself from inhaling the fumes.

In the background, another man arrived. He flashed his ID to the officer, the security man the called back everyone on his radio, the only ones to be in the building now were the detective and the two researchers. All of the other authorities left the building as the detective entered the building. He turned and thanked the security officer before he approached the two scientists.

"A little late, aren't you Akasaka?" The male scientist asked as he grinned in the detective's direction.

"Ha ha! You got me.. But you should know you're not allowed to smoke in here!" Akasaka replied with a friendly smile.

"That's what I've said already.." The woman replied as she glared at the man.

The man growled and put out his cigarette as he scoffed. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am.." She smirked as she knew she had won that little battle.

"Well.." Akasaka started as he held out his hand to the woman first. "My name is Mamoru Akasaka.. But most people refer to me by my last name."

The woman took his hand and shook it respectively, "Its a pleasure to be working with you. My name is Shizuki Ryuna.. and you already know my stubborn partner Kubo Tokosai.."

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you both." Akasaka replied as he shook Kubo's hand as well. "Shall we get started then on the investigation?"

"Yes, but we need to sterilize ourselves and put on these hazmat suits.." Kubo replied to him as he walked to the wall and slipped on his biohazard suit.

"Hazmat? They never said anything about sterilization.." Akasaka said with a puzzled face. Although he didn't argue and put on one of the suits.

"I'm afraid to inform you Akasaka.." Shizuki said to him as she finished putting on her own suit. "This area is infected with a high level of Hinamizawa Syndrome.."

"Hinamizawa Syndrome?!" Akasaka shouted as his eyes enlarged.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to fear while we have these suits on.." Kubo said to him as he lead the way.

The three of them stepped into the courtyard. The lights in the rest of the school were functional once again seeing as the lights were an essential tool to help complete the investigation.

"W-What happened?!" Akasaka exclaimed as he saw the bloody mess that was painted over the courtyard.

"Oh my.. I never expected anything like this!" Shizuki gasped as she flinched back and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes darted from the body of the teacher in the corner to the green haired boy and long pink haired girl's limp bodies that lay on the floor.

"Squeamish, aren't we Ryuna-san?" Kubo smirked as he stepped into the bloody room and crushing the hand of Kisho's body as he walked over to examine the scene. He knelt down to the students' bodies and examined the incident as he spoke without emotion. "Its somewhat comical of the reason why a sword would be located in a high school."

"Its not like we can find out now.." Shizuki said as she and Akasaka walked over to him.

"Well apparently this was a moment where someone got to kill two birds with one stone.. A murder and a suicide.." Kubo said as he inspected the position of the blade and the state the bodies were in. "Apparently this is how the incident ended.."

Akasaka pulled out a pen and a pad of paper as he began to write notes down. Any bit of information was essential, anything Akasaka heard or found was to be recorded.

"Could you help me with this?" Kubo asked as he turned to Shuzki.

She nodded and grabbed the hilt of the sword along with him as they pulled it out of both bodies.

"Here is our first piece of evidence.. I'll have the officials take it off once they come back in." Kubo said as he set the sword down.

"Are you sure an on field investigation was necessary Kubo?" Shizuki asked as she stood up and adjusted her glasses again. "We could have performed autopsies in the lab.. This wasn't that necessary you know.."

"And lose valuable time?" Kubo snapped. "Every bit of time we have is essential." He rose up and walked over to examine the teacher's body.

"He's taking this quite seriously.." Akasaka said to himself.

Shizuki overheard him and and replied with her own statement, "Kubo always takes his work too seriously.."

"The identity of the teacher can't be determined by appearance.. We'll have to take a blood test at the labs." Kubo stated as he stood up and walked towards the east side of the school. He walked down the hallway until he saw Tsumi's body laying by classroom 1-C. He walked over and grabbed the pencil stuck into her skull and ripped it out. He pulled out a small plastic bag and dropped the bloody pencil into it as he studied the rest of the scene.

The others walked up behind him as he started to state the nature of the incident. He lifted the girl's shirt over her stomach some.

"Apparently.." He started, "This victim was attacked, shown by the bruises on her torso, she was beaten to resist struggle. Those signs can be located by the door behind me. The door is covered with scratches, apparently from the victim's fingernails. That is noticeable because of that fact that the victim's fingernails were broken off. Once the beating was finished, they attacked the victim's skull until it became soft enough to puncture with this simple pencil."

"What a horrible way to die.." Akasaka said as he shook his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself, this wasn't one of his favorite assignments, but he had agreed to investigate.

"Yes.. but all coming from such a fascinating disease.." Kubo said as he stood up and walked along the hall again.

"How could this be so interesting?!" Akasaka yelled.

"Trust me.." Shuzki said as she followed Kubo. "If you knew this man as well as I do.. You'd understand."

The next scene were the deaths of Noko and Miki. Kubo walked by and stepped over the bodies as he looked around. "This bat must have been the object of choice.." He stated as he pointed to the bloody bat. "The boy was beaten to death by the bat, and the girl was somehow beheaded with extreme force."

"That's impossible!" Shuzki shouted. "Strength like that would have to be inhuman!"

"You'd be surprised about what kind of strength a situation like this could give you.." Kubo retorted in a calm manner. He stood up and walked towards the basement. He opened the door to the basement as the smell of the dead body poured out into the rest of the school. "Hmm.. What do was have here..." He said as he walked into the basement and up to Seira's body. "A simple suicide by snapping of the neck. You can see by the position of the throat and the tightness of the rope, it was a quick and painless death."

Akasaka kept quiet, the only noise coming from his direction was the scribbling of notes onto his notepad. He didn't want to discuss the incidents because it made him feel upset on the inside to just hear about it. Kubo squeezed passed him and down the hallway as he turned the corner and headed towards the security room.

"How long have you both been working in this field?" Akasaka asked Shizuki as they followed behind Kubo.

"Eleven years.." She replied. "He and I were even in the same college classes.. Although I suppose I've always been a little jealous because he's surpassed me." She adjusted her glasses again and continued speaking. "But, he has worked a lot harder than I have, so I can't really complain."

Kubo stops at the door to the security room and kneels down to Aoi's body. "Apparently the head was beaten enough until it was softened, at which time the victim's head was crushed in the doorway." He stands up and opens the door, stepping over to Hiroshi's body. He knelt down once again and inspected the body. "The victim here had been repeatedly chopped with a bladed object until which time that the spinal column was severed." He stood up and proceeded to the stairway that lead to the second floor.

"How can he possibly be so calm? Doesn't this make him the least bit nauseous..?" Akasaka asked Shizuki as they ascended the stairway.

"He's somehow trained himself to think passed the fact that there's blood or anything horrific, and just focuses on the origin of the death.." Shizuki replies as she grabs onto the handrail and guides her own way to the next floor.

Kubo was already studying the next scene of the twins. "The male had been beaten to death, possibly by the same bat we found downstairs. While the female had been pushed onto this spike made from the structure of the lockers. The lockers must have been beaten in before the spike could be formed."

"You have to admit.. It is pretty impressive that he can deduct these things.." Shizuki said as she followed Kubo into the bathroom.

"I suppose.." Akasaka replied as he jotted down the notes.

Kubo was now standing over Yuki's body in the bathroom as he turned off the still running faucet. "A simple explanation was that the victim was held under the water until she ran out of oxygen. We'll do an autopsy later to see what else she had consumed." He turned away and walked out towards the teacher's lounge.

"It's funny how he knows exactly where to look.." Akasaka comments with a serious look on his face.

"I'd been told of where each of the bodies were before you arrived, so its not that strange.." Kubo stated as he entered the room and stared at Koji's body. "Hmm.. This is an interesting one.. The skin is burnt and there is an cut in the stomach.. I can't tell exactly." He walked over and placed the scalpel and matchbox in two separate bags. "Shizuki, I hope you can do a fine job of figuring this one out." He turned and saw the sake bottle with the note still sitting under it. "Akasaka, I also want you to let them know that sake bottle is evidence."

"I'll do my best on the autopsy.." Shizuki replied as she followed Kubo, who was now headed towards the freezer room where Yato and Imura's bodies were.

"The male victim's head was sliced open.. The female I can't really tell, she doesn't actually have a head.. But the meat slicer says different because of all the blood on its teeth." Kubo said to them as they entered the room. He turned around and walked back towards the west stairwell as he stopped by the anime club room. "This victim was stabbed in the kidneys and left to bleed to death." He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of Geiichi's back, placing it in another bag.

"This has actually been pretty quick.." Akasaka said as he continued to write, flipping over to another page as his others were full.

"Then that only gives you more time to gather information." Kubo said as he walked into the classroom where Ken was. He walked over and rolled Ken's body onto its back. "This one must have killed themselves by clawing out his throat. A common side effect of Hinamizawa Syndrome.."

Akasaka flinched a bit when he heard those words. His papers were dropped on to the floor but he knelt over and began to frantically pick them up.

"I believe we're finished here.." Kubo said as he started to walk out. "Shizuki and I will perform further, if we have anything more to tell you we'll give you a call.

"Alright.." Akasaka said as he nodded and walked out with his notes.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Ishimiro, Japan - Mitadake Highschool**

**8:15 A.M.**

Ambulances arrived as police and medical officials began to clear out the building. Akasaka left the building and walked out to his car as he glanced back over the notes. He opened the door and threw his notes to the left side of his car, stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car as he buckled himself in. He turned his head around as he put one hand on the steering wheel. Akasaka began to back himself out of where he parked.

Once he backed away, he shifted his car into drive and began to roll away from the school. His car began to speed up as it hit a speed of 20mph, but as he began to drive away from the school he saw a few shadowed figures appear in front of his car. One of them was looking at him with eyes of pain and sorrow. The one behind that figure was much taller, this figure was staring at Akasaka with a face that showed signs of malice and a cold heart. The third figure was in the background, it was shorter than the last, but taller than the firs. In the final figure's eyes were signs of psychosis and bloodthirstiness.

Akasaka slammed his foot on the breaks of his car as it jerked to a stop. All the figures except for the first had disappeared, its eyes stared into Akasaka's as it mouthed the words, "Go back to Hinamizawa.." He took a moment to breathe as he blinked. Once his eyes were back on the road, the figure had vanished. His heart began racing as his body started to sweat.

"Akasaka!" Yelled Shizuki's voice from outside the car. She had just seen what happened and ran over with Kubo and a few police officers.

The car door opened from the outside as Akasaka set his head down on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath to calm himself and release the pain from his head as he rose back into his seat.

"Akasaka! Akasaka-san, are you alright?!" Kubo shouted from outside the car.

"I'm fine.." He replied. "I just need to return home and get some rest. It's been a long week for me.. That's all!"

"Be careful.. Don't overwork yourself out there Mamoru!" Kubo laughed as he patted Akasaka on the back.

"Yes! Thank you!" Akasaka replied as she smiled while shutting the door to his car. He released his foot from the breaks and set it back on the gas pedal, Akasaka drove slowly and gently out of the school grounds.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Tokyo, Japan – Kyabushi Express Restaurant**

**9:30 A.M.**

"Uggh.." Akasaka groaned as he held his head in its throbbing pain. His notepad was set on the counter in front of himself as he flipped back among the causes of the deaths that he had been told by Kubo.

"May I get you anything sir?" Asked one of the waitresses as she stood in front of him on the other side of the counter with her pen and notepad ready.

"Huh? Oh, just some coffee please.." He replied as he looked from her and then back to his notes. "I told my wife I'd call her once I got to work, so I don't have much time.. but thank you!"

The waitress walked off after she jotted down the order for coffee and set the bill on the counter for him.

"None of this adds up.." Akasaka says under his breath. "If all these deaths were true... Then all the students involved must have been infected with Hinamizawa Syndrome! That would explain how more than one person was a culprit in the situation.." He sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his own arm. He then took a deep breath and studied the notes again. "He did give me the names of all the students before I arrived.." The idea popped into his mind as he flipped back a few pages.

The waitress dropped by once again. "Here you are sir.." She said as she set the cup of coffee next to him.

"Thank you!" Akasaka said as he turned to her and smiled. He then returned to his notes as he took the cup in his free hand and sipped a bit of the coffee. He set the cup down as he began to gather his thoughts once again. "The biggest question I have.. is how the school became infected..." He took a deep breath and continued figuring things out to himself. "There are two points of origin.. Those are the two students who were originally from Hinamizawa; Hita Sonozaki, and Fuiku Eijima. Although.. Hita had lived in Ishimiro for about five years now.. So why wasn't the school infected long ago?" He grabbed the cup and took another long sip.

"That is of course.." He began to state, "Since Fuiku had only transferred a short time ago, he could have carried the disease with himself.." He began to tap his pen on the counter to joggle his brain. "What if.. it wasn't accidental? What if it was a sabotage?"

One of the employees who worked for the restaurant passed behind Akasaka.

"Excuse me.." He asked politely as he put away his notes. "Where is your telephone?"

"We have a pay phone around the corner near the bathroom." The waitress replied to him.

"Thank you.." He replied as he left the money for his coffee and a tip on the counter. As he walked to the pay phone around the corner, he slipped some change out of his pocket. He stepped up to the phone and pulled if off the receiver as he inserted the coins, once they were all in, he dialed the number to his home. The phone rang for a few moments as he waited.

Seconds later on the other end of the line, he heard a faint, "Hello?"

"Yukie.. It's me. I'm on my way to the department." He replied to his wife's voice.

"Oh, Mamoru! You got back earlier then?" Yukie asked.

"Yes, the on field investigation actually went pretty quick.. But I'll be working late tonight while performing interrogations."

"All right.. Well someone would like to say something to you."

"Oh? Put them on the line." Akasaka asked of his wife.

A smaller high pitched voice was put on the other end of the line. "Papa?"

"Yes, Papa's here Miyuki." Akasaka replied as he smiled to himself.

"Are you coming home soon Papa?"

"Not yet.. I have to work tonight, but I'll see you really late, I promise."

"Okay Papa! I miss you.."

"I miss you too. Tell your mother I said goodbye."

"Okay!" The little girl replied as she hung up.

Akasaka hung the phone up as he left the restaurant and walked out to his car. He opened the door and got into his seat as he adjusted his rear view mirror. Once he had it positioned just right, he saw a figure sitting in the back of his car. It turned its head up to him and looked at him with the same sorrowful eyes as before.

"W-What the-?!" Akasaka exclaimed as he was frightened by what he saw.

The figure spoke to him in a calm, yet helpless voice as it called out to him. "Akasaka, go back to Hinamizawa.."

Akasaka shut his eyes and began to rub them as hard as he could. Once he opened them the figure was gone. He was about to finish backing out of the restaurant's parking lot as the voice echoed inside his head once again. He shook his head frantically while he was driving. He jerked his arm out and tried to turn on the radio.

The moment his fingertips touched the knob to change the stations, he heard the voice once more.

"Akasaka.. Go back, Hinamizawa will be in danger.." The voice warned him as it faded away from his ears and his thoughts. He turned the knob and switched over to a station with traditional music from the country so he could calm himself while he drove off to work.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Tokyo Japan – Tokyo Police Department**

**10:00 A.M.**

Akasaka parked his car in front of the department as he turned off the ignition and set there for a moment to catch his breath. He slipped his keys into his pocket and exited his car. He grabbed the notes he had and walked inside, he waved to a few of his co-workers as he walked to his own office.

"Hey! Akasaka!!" Called a voice of one of his fellow co-workers. The brown haired man that was around his age decided to leave his office that was located across from Akasaka's, and invite himself over.

"Hello there Fuji!" Akasaka replied as he waved to the man.

"How's that wife of yours Yukie doing?" Fuji said as he sat across from Akasaka and started to nudge him a bit. "She was a pretty nice catch for ya!"

"I'm not sure.. How's your father doing? I'm pretty sure you still haven't talked to him in a while. Especially after that story you told me.." Akasaka grinned.

"Don't you dare!" Fuji shouted at him.

"You know.. That one where you told me your father named you after Mt. Fuji because he thought it'd be funny to name you after one large breast. Of course no one could blame the man since he was drunk half the time." Akasaka said as he smirked.

"Why I 'otta!" Fuji said as he almost jumped over the desk at Akasaka.

"Oh calm down... It's just a joke." Akasaka replied.

"Hmph.." Fuji folded his arms and scoffed. "Well, what about you? How've you been? What was Ishimiro like?" Fuji asked him as he started getting curious.

Akasaka wasn't in too much of a mood for this right now as he let out a deep sigh.

"You okay?" Fuji asked him.

"I'm fine.. It's just been rough." Akasaka said as he held his head in pain. "Here.. Take a look at these." He grabbed his notepad and slid it over to Fuji.

"Hm.." Fuji picked up the notepad and started looking over the notes Akasaka had written. "Holy.. Dear God!"

"I know.." Akasaka said as he was handed back the notes. "I also have to stay late to perform interrogations on the survivors!"

"Tell ya what!" Fuji said as he jumped out of his seat.

"Hmm?" Akasaka replied as he looked at him.

"I'll help you with this! I'll even tell them I'm taking overtime tonight to help perform the interrogations!" Fuji exclaimed as he left Akasaka's office.

"Fuji, you really don't need to.."

"It's no trouble at all!"

"All right.. Thanks..? I guess..." Akasaka said to himself as Fuji left.

Just a moment afterward the telephone at Akasaka's desk rang. The phone had startled Akasaka as he almost became paler than an albino. He calmly reached out and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Akasaka asked the other person on the line.

"Hello? Akasaka-san?" The other voice asked him.

"Yes, this is Akasaka."

"This is Shizuki, Kubo and I are perform autopsies at the moment, but he wanted me to let you know about another piece of evidence."

"What is it?" Akasaka said as he got his notepad ready once again.

"We did another route in the school and we found traces of... black feathers..."

"Black.. feathers...?" He asked as he wrote what he heard down on a blank sheet.

"Yes, that's all we found."

"All right.." Akasaka replied. "Thank you."

"Take care Akasaka-san."

"You too Shizuki.. and tell Kubo I send my regards!" Akasaka said as he hung up the phone. He sighed a bit and started thinking to himself. _"Black feather..? What could that mean?"_ He shook his head and decided to go to the bathroom to clear his thoughts.

He approached the sink from the door and turned on the faucet. The water rank from inside the bowl and into the drain. Akasaka placed his hands under the running water and splashed himself in the face to wake himself up a little more. Once he looked up into the mirror, he saw the small figure from before standing behind him.

Its sad eyes reflected off the mirror and onto his. After a few moments, it spoke in its gentle voice once again. "Akasaka.. Please, go back to Hinamizawa! Danger is approaching.."

Akasaka jerked around, yet to his surprise.. no one was there. He then ran out of the bathroom and back into his own office. Once he was in the doorway his heart began to race again. The room around him began to spin and he started to feel dizzy. Akasaka fell to his knees and passed out on the floor of his office.

* * *

**???, ??? ???, ????**

**???, ??? - ???**

**??:?? ?.?.**

Akasaka grunted a bit as he slowly opened his eyes to a brightening light. He shielded his eyes until they could adjust to the brightness. He glanced around and saw that he was still inside his office, but he was sitting in his chair.

"Hey! You're all right!" Fuji's voice called from the doorway as he walked in with two coffees in his hand.

"What happened..?" Akasaka asked as he sat up straight.

"You passed out in your office, so we let you rest for a while. I called Yukie and let her know what happened, so she knows you're okay." Fuji said as he set one of the cups on the desk for Akasaka.

"What time is it?" Akasaka asked as he took the cup and sipped from it.

"It's almost ten at night.. You were out for quite a while." Fuji said calmly. "The suspects have arrived, and their parents don't mind them being a little late at getting home."

"All right, let's get this over with." Akasaka replied as he stood up and walked off the to waiting room with Fuji following behind him.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Tokyo Japan – Tokyo Police Department**

**22:00 P.M.**

Rei, Hita, and Shinji were sitting in the waiting room silently. They wouldn't even say a word to each other as they all just looked at the floor.

Akasaka and Fuji came in as they looked between the three.

"Where's Fuiku Eijima?" Akasaka asked as he saw that there was no fourth suspect.

"He's gone sir.." Rei replied.

"Gone?" Fuji asked with a puzzled looked.

"I saw him packing his things.. He left town today..." Hita replied as she kept her eyes locked on the floor.

Akasaka looked to Fuji and nodded. "In the morning, find any way you can to locate Fuiku and have him brought here for questioning."

"Right." Fuji replied as he nodded back to him.

Akasaka turned back to them as he pulled out his notepad. "I'd like to speak to Yukashi-san first.. The others please leave with my partner into the next room."

Rei and Hita nodded as they left the room with Fuji. Leaving Akasaka and Shinji alone.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Tokyo Japan – Tokyo Police Department**

**22:15 P.M. (Interrogation of Suspect #1)**

"Now Yukashi-san, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the incident, this may include some about your friends too. But we cannot play favorites in this room." Akasaka said as he pulled out his notepad.

"Yes sir.." Shinji replied as he looked up to Akasaka instead of by his feet this time.

"I can tell just by looking at you, your position was more of a victim than a culprit." Akasaka said as he scribbled some things down.

"Yeah.. My mom took me to the hospital today to get patched up." Shinji replied.

"Before we get started on yesterday.. I need to know a little about Hita Sonozaki-san." Akasaka said while he had a few ideas in his mind. _"If I can get some information on the students that came from Hinamizawa.. I might be able to figure things out better."_

"What's much to say?" Shinji said. "She and I have been best friends for almost all of our lives.. Nothing really weird's happened. I mean, she can be tomboyish most of the time, but I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Hmm.." Akasaka tapped his notepad. "Okay, let's get started.."

"What do you need to know?" Shinji replied.

"From your opinion.. Who was the culprit in this murder case?" Akasaka asked him.

Shinji slipped the paper Kyo gave him earlier out of his pocket and handed it to Akasaka. "Here's a list of all the students, and what part they have, there's a key at the bottom of the page."

Akasaka took the paper and looked over it and then set it in his own pocket. "Uhh.. I guess that's all the questions I have for you then, that paper basically took care of it." Akasaka laughed a bit. "You can go now, bring Takimu-san in please.."

Shinji nodded and left the room as Rei came in after she was told to enter.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Tokyo Japan – Tokyo Police Department**

**22:30 P.M. (Interrogation of Suspect #2)**

"Please, come have a seat Takimu-san!" Akasaka said to her invitingly. He flipped the pages over so he could get a clean sheet for information.

"Thank you.." She replied as she sat in front of him.

"Now Takimu-san, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the incident, this many include some about your friends too. But we cannot play favorites in this room." Akasaka said, he planned to repeat this to each of the suspects as if it were an oath.

"Yes sir.." She replied as she nodded.

"I am to assume that you are more of a victim in this than a culprit?" Akasaka asked.

"I'm no criminal.. I never harmed anyone or anything!" Rei replied.

"All right.. Calm down. If you could, please tell me in your own words what happened that day." Akasaka said to her in a calm voice.

Rei inhaled and took a deep breath to calm herself. "It was just a normal school day.. Hiroshi-kun, and Hii-chan were waiting outside with me for Shinji to arrive.. We went to our classes, ate lunch, and at the end of the day we were getting ready to go home.."

"Then what happened?" Akasaka asked as he wrote more notes down onto his notepad.

"The teacher was murdered and we separated into groups.. Before long 'Kira' was picking everyone off like flies.." She answered.

"Kira?" Akasaka asked with a questioning look.

"One of the students took on the name 'Kira' to cover their identity.. His real name was Kisho, and he killed off everyone in the school until..." She answered until she started breaking apart.

"Until what..? Is there something wrong?" Akasaka asked as he set his notepad down.

"No.. I'm fine..." She replied as she tried to hold back a few tears.

"You know.. I need no further questions from you, could you please bring in Sonozaki-san?" Akasaka asked as he walked her to the door.

She nodded in response and walked out of the room as Hita came in to take her place.

* * *

**Saturday, August 14th, 1983**

**Tokyo Japan – Tokyo Police Department**

**23:00 P.M. (Interrogation of Suspect #3)**

"Please come take a seat Sonozaki-san.." Akasaka said as he walked to his seat and picked up his notepad.

Hita nodded as she walked in and sat across from Akasaka.

"You know.." Akasaka started. "You look a lot like another person I know, Mion Sonozaki."

"I know.. She and Shion are my older cousins." Hita replied as she sat down.

As Akasaka sat down he started to repeat the statement he had made before. "Now Sonozaki-san, I'm going to ask you a few.."

"I've been told, I already know.." She said, cutting off his sentence.

"All right, let's begin then.." Akasaka said as he flipped to a blank page in his notepad.

"What do you need to know.." Hita said as she sat back and kicked her feet onto the meeting table.

"I'm assuming you're a victim in this more than a culprit. Am I correct?" Akasaka asked.

"What else would I be? I never killed anyone if that's what you're thinking." Hita snapped at him.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, I'm asking your opinion." Akasaka said to calm her down.

"What is it you're really trying to ask..?" Hita said as she glared in his direction.

"What do you know about Fuiku Eijima?" Akasaka asked.

"Nothing, honestly." Hita replied.

"Alright.. What about the death of Hiroshi Kujashi?"

"What are you implying..?!" Hita growled.

"Nothing.. I just want to know how it happened." Akasaka replied calmly.

"Are you suggesting that I killed Hiroshi?!" Hita yelled as she jumped and now sat straight up in her seat.

"No, I just want to know what happened.." Akasaka replied. _"I can't figure out if she knows anything, or if she's just playing dumb.. Its too confusing."_ He thought to himself as he wrote some things down on his notepad.

"Then I don't know.. You'd have to ask Rei, she went with him." Hita replied. "I was with Shinji the entire time."

"Understood.. No further questions Sonozak-san." Akasaka said as he lead the way out of the meeting room. The two of them walked out as everyone looked at Akasaka. "You're all free to go home.."

* * *

**Sunday, August 15th, 1983**

**Tokyo, Japan – The Akasaka Home**

**00:30 A.M.**

Akasaka arrived at his home as he turned off the ignition to his car. He slipped his keys into his pocket and walked inside. He crept past Miyuki's room so he wouldn't disturb her. He quietly walked into his bedroom and laid down next to his wife, trying not to wake her up.

"M-Mamoru? Is that you?" Yukie asked quietly as she turned to him.

"Yes, I just got home. Although, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep.." He replied as he lie on the floor.

"All right.." Yukie said as the both of them went to sleep.

* * *

**Sunday, August 15th, 1983**

**Tokyo, Japan – The Akasaka Home**

**01:30 A.M.**

Akasaka woke to the sounds of knocking on his door. He rose off the floor and walked to the entrance of his home. The knocking continued until he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Outside was a police vehicle, and an officer standing outside the doorway of Akasaka's home. "Are you Akasaka-san?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I am Akasaka.. What seems to be the problem?"

"You were with Kubo Tokosai-san and Shuzki Ryuna-san earlier today, correct?"

"Yes.. I was, is something wrong?"

"Ryuna-san has committed suicide, not long ago..."

"What?! That can't be!"

"I'm sorry Akasaka-san... Its the truth."

"What happened?!"

"Tokosai-san and Ryuna-san were performing autopsies.. Tokosai-san left the room for only a moment, and when he got back.. Ryuna-san had clawed out her own throat."

"That.'s horrible! Well, thank you.." Akasaka said as he nodded to the officer and shut the door.

He returned to his bedroom as Yukie was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked him with a worried tone.

"I have to go back to Hinamizawa!" Akasaka replied to her.

* * *

**Sunday, August 15th, 1983**

**Hinamizawa, Japan – ???**

**00:30 A.M.**

The rain clouds gathered over the town as the calming sounds of the droplets drifted the villagers off to sleep. The higurashi were even silent as this hour. Not a single thing in the world could disturb the peacefulness of the village, except one thing.

In the forested areas on top of the mountains of the town, there was a shadowed figure. The figure was standing and watching over every part of the quaint, little town. The rain poured down onto this character, but nothing bothered their state of mind.

Finally, the figure spoke to themselves. Their tone was calm, but not in the right state of mind. "Everything is coming together like it was discussed.. The authorities know nothing, and all the clues point to the others as culprits. Those fools won't be able to defeat their fates this time. Nor will I fail you.. Lady Takano." The figure that sat upon the mountain began to laugh. The tone of their maniacal laughter echoed across the peaceful town. The Hinamizawa residents were unprepared for the obstacles that are about to plague them.


End file.
